Undergoing
by nafara
Summary: "long ago humans and momans lived in harmony until... the humans learned of demon kind, humans fearing for the lives of their friends sealed them away and fought with the Demons, until now, five hundred years have passed and the humans won the war, this is my story of Going to help them to come home" AU
1. And so it begins

Goingtale to help them

"you want to know my story? well i guess i better start at the very begining... now where is that notebook... ah! Here it is..."

"long ago there was two races, humans and the momans, we both lived in peace and harmony until the war... this war, it caused thousands of deaths, and we sealed away the momans, to hide them as the enemy was too strong, you see we wished to hide our friends away to keep them safe, but they didnt want to so we fought with them and while they were down we sealed away our gentle, kind, peaceful friends away to keep them safe"

"five hundred years passed and we won against the enemy for a great price, over two thirds of our population of seventeen billion, at the end many souls were broken and battered and their magic too weak to undo the seal, seven years have passed since then, i was only a child when i fought in the war and now we have nearly completely recovered and the king and his advisors had discussed unsealing our friends on the other side and they had deemed it was time for them to come home"

"i should have been the first person to go... but i didnt find out till later on that i was not, there was seven people who entered the underground, without permission of the king, before me"

" you want to know why i was chosen? well back then i thought It was because i wasnt very useful for the King to have in his employ before and after I reformed, you see I was always angry and i took it out on others, until i learned from my mistakes and got a hold on my temper, and now the only time i fight is when some one hits my anger trigger"

"Hmm you want to know what my trigger is?...you really want to know? ...well listen to my story and you will find out, anyways i was called before the King and told i was chosen to go to Mt Ebott and to enter their home and break the seal, but i was to tell no one of my mission as there were those who would try to stop me"

"Yeah i did have to fight some people on my way there and when i got there..."

the brunette channels a small amount of her magic to her eyes into a spell, she looks up the mountain and smiles "here we go!" Then she and starts carefully hiking up the mountain her sword bumped against her left leg as she climbed and her backpack bumped against her back soon she reached a cave with light inside she grins and walks into the cave not noticing the person following her soon she reaches a well lit room and stops channeling magic to her eyes making everything disapear from her sight (i should save some of the spells time just in case)

she pulls out her cane, prods the ground with it and figures out that the sun is shining down a large hole she carefully drops a nearby stone down and after a few seconds she hears it hit the bottom she nods, kneels, sets down her cane and takes off her pack and she reaches for a large coil of rope inside of it

as she does she feels something hit her on the back sending her tumbling forward into the hole as she fell her pack was ripped out of her hands and she heard a human laugh

she sighs and moves till her feet was in the direction of the fast approching ground then she hits a branch which landed inbetween her legs, cringing in pain and exepelling the air in her lungs she whines in pain "why there? good thing im not a guy or it would be quite a nutcracker... ha puns..." she hangs onto it then she breathes in as she grits her teeth in pain, the branch breaks and she braces for impact with the ground.

When she hits the ground her head snaps against the ground and she blacks out

"wHo aRe yoU?"

"You know its polite to give your name first right?"

"mE? iM..."

Then she wake up she feels something against her skin and she realises she's laying on a bed of flowers (oh shit that hurts... welp need to get up) she carefully sits up and prods her skull and checks for broken bones

(the person who pushed me probably thinks im dead... how am i not dead?! that was at least a Severty foot fall!... i dont even think i have a con-cushion, well at least i hopefully wont be bonely for long... ha! puns~) then she stands up and the branch falls off her she grabs it and taps it against the ground (well this seems that this will be a good subsitute for my cane for now at least, alright time to get boning... haha puns!)

She channels a small amount of magic to her eyes and looks around then she sees the tunnel and her pack she grins and picks it up then she walks down the hallway and soon she sees a door way and walks in and sees a moving on its own flower, she stares at it and then it starts talking "howdy! Im Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Then flowey giggles She nods "its nice to meet you Flowey you can call me Ina"

Flowey grins "you must be new Ina! Let me tell you how things work down here" Ina gasps and a half Blue and half purple heart, appears infront of her ina stares at it in shock (blue and purple? Is it just me or is it cracked? Uh oh that cant be good...) then she looks at flowey and he launches the seeds her eyes widen and she dodges to the side then her vision goes black (oh shit! I ran out of time!) then flowey says "Lets try this again!"

Ina grits her teeth, closes her eyes and listens carefully then she hears several whisling sounds and dives to the right and rolls to her feet

she manages to dodge them all then flowey growls "is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Ina gently breathes in and listens then once again she hears whisling and twirls to the left (im glad i did so much training to listen to quiet sounds, and fighting blind now, if i didnt id be dead, though im in deep shit now...)

"You just wanteded to see me suffer..." Ina straightens "i do not want anyone to suffer! Quick, painless and smooth is my policy for fighting!" flowey flinches back and his eyes widen but then he snarls and ina can hear something whirling around her in a circle "well then die!" ina straightens and perpared to jump then hears something and feels hot fly infront of her "such a despicable creature attacking a young lady"

Ina smiles warmly "hello maam, you can call me Ina, thank you for saving me" then ina gets the impression that she was smiling "please call me toriel i am the caretaker of these ruins, you are the first human to come here in a long time, come Ina, i will guide you through the ruins"

toriel walks away and Ina follows the sound of her foot steps until she hears somethings being pushed then she hears something open then Tori explains about the traps and puzzles of the ruins soon they reach a point where tori stops then Tori said "as a human living in the underground monsters" Ina interupts "momans you mean" she looks at her shocked "what?"

Ina rubs her neck "ah sorry thats what we call your race, calling your people monsters... it just doesnt sit right with us" toriel nods and smiles "thats alright, now as i was saying, you will need to be prepared for that situation, however worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a mons... er i mean moman, talk to them, and wait for my arrival"

Ina Frowns "you cant always be there tori ill have to learn how to do it on my own" Tori sighs and nods ina smiles and moves to the dummy suddenly her Soul was infront of her she examines her soul a little more and realises that its two souls fused together by a white crack giving it the appearance of being broken

(this is my soul?... i dont think its supposted to be cracked in half, was, was i supposed to die? Or somthing? Why is there two colors? Why... what on earth is going on with my soul! Why do i have two!)

then she remembers what she is supposed to be doing and smiles in the direction of the dummy "hello how are you today mr dummy?" and toriel smiles "splendid! Lets move on then" then her soul disapears and they continue on soon tori says she has to leave for a little while and get some things and ina grins "go ahead ill be fine ma'am" tori smiles hands her a old cellphone and leaves Ina grins and starts walking she nearly walks into a walk until she finds the hallway

She continues down it until she nearly hits a wall she sighs (can i use the spell now? Has it been long enough? Well better try) she casts the spell and can see a wall infront of her she looks a round and sees diffrent colored switches she walks over to the correct swich quickly and uses it she hears a click then she encounters a jello cake like monster she raises a eyebrow and lays down to look at it closer then it squishs and moves away she smiles, gets up and they go their seperate ways

Several phone calls, talks, and traps later she finds the spider bakery she stops for a second and reads the sign and reads that they were trying to reunite with their family (hey couldnt i? Well theres no harm in trying...) she kneels "so you guys are trying to get to the rest of your family?" a spider holds up a card saying "yes we are" ina pauses "how many of you are there? and how big are most of you?"

the spider freezes and then there was another card "why?" ina smiles and pulls off her backpack setting it on the ground "im thinking about helping you guys get there, by use of my back pack, for free and you can use the light jacket in the middle part of it to keep warm too" the spiders freeze and all of them look at her

then a little spider comes up and holds up a card "why would you help us?" ina smiles softly and gently moves the spider onto her hand "because i know what its like to lose your family, i wouldnt wish it on anyone" some of the spiders then move over to her back pack and enter it then they come back out and hold up a card "we can all fit easily and with quite a bit of room to spare" ina smiles "then get in all of you and lets get you home!"

after quickly buying things from the spider bakery before it closes down, the spiders drag all the left overs and they all hide in one pocket of her backpack then she leaves and soon she enters a large room with a large tree with the leaves all on the ground then she hears Tori she smiles and and then tori walks around the tree and was about to call someone and then she notices Ina "ah ina!" Then she walks over "are you hurt? Im sorry i shouldnt have left you alone" then she spots a small cut on her face and quickly heals it then Ina laughs "im fine Tori"

tori smiles at her "i have a supprise for you, come on" tori takes ina's hand and they walk into the house behind the tree and into the kitchen ina looks at the pie and grins and rubs her neck "aww you didnt have to make me a pie Tori but i bet its to pie for" tori laughs and smiles "i wanted to Ina, now its still a little too hot, but i want to show you something else"

tori walks away and ina follows her down a hallway and she stops at a door "this is your room" ina grins and walks in she looks around and upon seeing the bed realises how tired she is she turns around and sees tori standing there "is it to your liking?" Ina tiredly smiles "its great Tori, do you mind if i sleep for a while?" Tori smiles "go right ahead"

Ina nods and tori closes the door and ina walks over to the bed pulling off her hooded leather fur lined jacket putting it in the wardrobe along with her gloves in its pockets and her backpack then she puts her hiking boots next to the bed along with her stick then she takes off her socks and folds them and casts a quick cleaning spell then she puts them inside her boots after doing so she yawns and looks around

then she sighs (I need to change into some thing different) she takes off her blue shirt and brown pants then in the mirror she catches sight of her tattoos

she runs a finger over her back tattoo of a sleeping gold dragon curled around a cross with many names on the cross then she moves onto the one on her right arm the tattoo was of crossed blood stained swords with the words Dont Forget on the hilts then over to the one on her chest of a bluebird escaping a bird cage, then she move on over to the ones on her hands one having a red heart saying Stay Determined, and the other had a ball of flames and in a circle of chains around it that says Do Not let your Anger Control You, or you might Burn all you Care For

Then she brushes her finger over the last one on her thigh of a sunset and under it, it said Step by Step, Leave from Yesterday, Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow, and Step by Step, you'll make it, Out of the Darkness and Into the Light! She smiles tiredly and puts on a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans then she lies down and falls asleep durring the night she wakes she tenses and gets ready to fight and hears something placed on the floor and the door close she relaxes and falls back to sleep

Then later on she wakes up again and sits up she blearily looks around and smiles then she spots the piece of pie on the ground and picks it up and puts it in her inventory she yawns and grabs her jacket and puts on her socks and boots she stands up and grabs her backpack, and her stick then she walks into the living room "Tori how do i leave the underground?" Tori stutters and Ina continues

"Because i didnt fall i was pushed you see, im acctually a messenger from the human King, and i am to say to your King that it is safe to come home, so i need to go the your king and deliver the message" Tori blinks "didnt you humans seal us down here?" Ina blinks "yeah but the seal is a kinda hard but easy or so i was told, for a human to get rid of... have you ever seen it? It should be around here somewhere" (well at least, according to the records it is, and the records are usually pretty accurate) tori frowns "ive seen the barrier and it is not here in the ruins its on the other side of the underground"

Ina frowns "no it should be here... tori what does the one your talking about look like?" tori tells her and as she speaks Ina gets Paler and Paler until she raises a hand "i know what it is... shit, this isnt good" tori raises eyebrow "what is it?" Ina breathes in raggedly

"its a seal alright but not a human one, its a Demon Seal, the enemy must have sealed you all away so that they could divide and conquer us, the only way to break it is, pure force from multiple souls or you need two strong diffrent types of souls working together in perfect harmony, in this case, though there is a problem"

She sighs and reaches into her pocket only to stop herself from using her stress reliever inside "im the only human here, so either ill have to overpower my attack to the point it might kill me... or we have to find other humans and work together, and we will have to destroy them at the same time too, and with the harmony option the owners of the souls will die"

(though i could use that? maybe, ill figure out if i should use it, when i see the barrier, not to mention... you should never! ever! combine two seals together, especially demon and human seals! Human and demon magic mix as well as fire, oil and water!)

tori nods "then there is something you need to know, currently King Asgore is hunting humans to use their souls to break the barrier" ina blinks "huh do you know how many he's gotten?" Tori blinks "...six so far" ina grins "Great! Though if he has the souls and hasnt absorbed them, the humans are probably still alive, and Hopefully we can work together and break the damned things, now can you show me the way out?" Tori frowns "a-are you sure you can? He'll kill you!" Ina frowns becoming very serious

"Tori i know i may not look or act it but im a adult in the ways of humans, and i can defend myself, i was involved in the war, i was one of the best Squad Leaders durring it, i can handle myself, and ill call often so you can know im ok" tori heisitates then she nods "ok, ok ill take you to the enterance" Ina hugs her "thanks Tori" she lets go and they walk to the basement and to the door

"Ina fight with me" ina looks in her direction "no, i will not tori, i can handle myself, but only against enemys, ok" tori slowly nods "very well, and its only now that i realise you would be unhappy being trapped here, the ruins get small when you are used to them" ina smiles and hugs her "ill make sure to call often Sis" then she walks through the gate down the hall until she encountered flowey once again

"you must think your sooo clever dont you?" ina grins "yep!" flowey frowns " In this world its kill or be killed, so you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person " ina sighs "hmm, well there was other monsters i spared too Flowey" he laughs "i bet you feel really great, you didnt kill anyone this time, but what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? Youll die and youll die and youll die. Until you tire of trying, what will you do then, will you kill out of frustration? "

ina rolls her eyes and makes a get to the point guesture with her hands and flowey contiues "Or will give up entirely on the world... and let me inherit the power to control it? I am the Prince of this worlds future, Dont worry, my Queen, my plan isnt regicide just yet, This is soo much more interesting!" Flowey laughs and disapears

Ina shrugs "you can try flowey but you will never succeed" then she continues walking forward then she opens one last door she suddenly shivers and zips up her hooded leather jacket "wow its cold as a snow storm out here, at least im not a ice woman cause that would be just cold!" She laughs at her terrible joke then she casts her spell and notices the camera hidden in the bushes she smiles and waves then she reaches into her pack and pulls out her head phones and music player she scrolls through the songs until she finds On My Way by Phil Collins

she smiles and plays it as she walks she starts to sing along "tell everybody im on my way new friends and new places to see, with blue skys ahead, yes im on my way and theres no where else id rather be, tell everybody im on my way and im loving every step i take with the sun beating down, yes im on my way and i cant keep this smile off my face"

she breathes in "cause theres nothing like, seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between and the stories that we tell, will make you smile oh it really lifts my heart! so tell'em im on my way new friends and new places to see, and to sleep under the stars, who could as for more with the moon keeping watch over me"

she smiles as she steps over a branch "not she snow nor the rain, can change my mind the sun will come out, wait and see and the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart! oh... theres no where id rather because im on my way now well and truely, im on my way there," it was then she heard a breaking noise behind her she pauses the music and walks back and sees that branch was in three pieces she blinks and choses a new song called Angel with a shotgun but this time she let the head phones rest around her neck to allow her to hear better

letting the world hear the song then she turns back around and walks until she reaches a bridge then she hears something walk up behind her "human, dont you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand" Ina smiles and turns around and she shakes his hand

only to hear a wet fart coming from a whoppee cushion then she starts cracking up and laughs "nice one!" he chuckles "hehehe the old whoppee cushion in the hand trick, its ALWAYS funny. Anyways you're a human, right? Thats hilarious, im Sans, Sans the skelliton. Im actually supossed to be on watch for humans right now"

Then ina groans slightly"aahh man i really donut want to fight you, please can i go sans?" He Chuckles "good one, and you can i dont really care about it but my brother papyrus on the other hand, he does you see he's a human hunting fanatic, hey actually i think thats him over there" upon hearing him say that Ina dives behind a tree and sans chuckles and says "follow me i have a idea go through the gate thingy, just go through it human, the bars are too wide to stop anyone, and by the way, nice music"

she leaves the tree and quickly walks through the gate with sans till they came across a lamp and stand she turns off her music and sans says "quick hide behind the stand" she runs over to the stand and hides under the counter noticing that its filled with hot dogs then Papyrus walks up "sup, bro?" papyrus frowns

"YOU KNOW WHATS 'SUP' BROTHER! ITS BEEN SIX DAYS AND YOU HAVENT... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" ina laying on her side has the urge to giggle but manages not to then sans says "thinking about getting a hot dog, do you want one?" papyrus stamps his foot

"NO! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE ! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CATURE A HUMAN THEN, I, THE GREAT PAYPRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! REPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND?" Ina smiles (awww he sounds like a precious ball of fluff!)

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

ina covers her mouth trying not to laugh at the last part (if you want a shower of kisses get a dog that loves to lick you, to wake you up!) sans hums "hmm maybe a hot dog will help you" papyrus stomps his foot "SANS! YOUR NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

Sans puts his hands up "hey, take it easy, ive gotten a ton of work done today, a skele-ton." ina cracks up and burries her face in the snow trying not to laugh "SANS!" then sans continues "come on your smiling." papyrus crosses his arms "I AM AND I HATE IT!" then he sighs "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION"

Sans grins "wow sounds like your really working yourself... down to the bone." Ina bites her arm with her face still in the snow muffling her laughter and papyrus groans "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACK BONE INTO IT!"

papyrus laughs and runs away sans walks over to the stand and leans over it "its fine you can come out now" at that ina rolls onto her side and releases her bright cheerful laughter into the air sans grins and cant help but join in

When they finish lauging sans says"Ah you oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." she nods and gets up as she starts reluctantly walking away he says "actually, hey... hate to bother you but can you do me a favor?" she turns back and grins "you can try bother me all you want, but you'll never truly bother me, so what do you need?" he answers

"i was thinking... my brothers been kinda down lately, he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day, dont worry, hes not dangerous, even if he tries to be" Ina smiles "sure i'll help cheer him up, i used to do the same for my brother and i do the same for my Pack when they are down"

He blinks "you have a brother? Is he around?" Ina smiles sadly "yeah i had a brother, and no he's not around... he's dead along with the rest of my family" sans winces "ah sorry" she smile " dont Be you were not the ones who killed them, plus its a common story on the surface ( even now only seven years later, heh... the five hundred year war ended only seven years ago sometimes i still cant believe it) then he says "thanks a million for agreeing to help out"

Ina waves him off "serously its fine i dont mind" sans smiles and ina smiles back then he says "you better get going, see you in a few" she waves back and moves on then she remembers the spiders in her pack she quickly takes it off and puts it in her inventory to keep them safe then she keeps walking

End of chapter

just warning readers but the next chapters are not going to going to be as long as this one


	2. Remembering family

Undergoing chapter two

Warning trama, and dark themes

She comes to a cross roads and decides to keep walking and encounters a moman called snowdrake, who says "snow puns are snow Problem" she laughs and they part on good terms she keeps walking and soon she sees a rock and walks past it then she sees the two brothers again she grins raises the hood of her jacket to cover her face and hides in the trees then she sneaks behinds sans and puts a finger to her lips telling papyrus to be quiet

papyrus tilts his head when she starts making faces and miming what sans says, papyrus starts cracking up and sans looks at him confused "paps?" ina grins then she reaches forward and losely wraps her arms around him in a loose hug and picks him up she grins "heyo you wanna have a punny time?" he freezes, and quickly frees himself from her unrestaining arms

ina grins "heyo did i scare you? sorry about that but ive been known to prank people from time to time" sans stares at her then he chuckles "good one! You really got me this time" ina smiles "My name is Ina, would you like be friends " she holds out both hands and sans takes one and "pwwwqueee" ina trys to hold a straight face but she bursts out laughing anyways

Then papyrus groans "SANS!" Then papyrus looks at her "ARE YOU A HUMAN?" Ina nods "yes i am, and you are, Papyrus?" Papyrus's eyesockets widen "WOWIE, YOU KNOW MY NAME! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS POPULAR! AND AFTER I CAPTURE YOU HUM... ER SORRY INA, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! I WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! BE PERPARED FOR MY PUZZLES! "

then papyrus runs off and ina grins after his disapearing shape "your brother is a real cool guy sans, as are you, im glad i got to meet you two" sans rubs his neck "im not cool, my brother is the cool one" ina shakes her head "nah your both cool, you are trying to cheer up your brother and watch out for him, as any older sibling should, hey... did i ever mention my siblings?"

sans nods "yeah you mentioned your brother" ina smiles "yeah good old teddy bear... he was the oldest six years older than me, then there was me and then my little sister she was four years younger than me, her name was Lily, god how i wish..." she sighs and then touches her shoulder "i wish she was alive... sweet and gentle lily" sans hesitates "how did they die?"

Ina looks up at the fake stars over head "it started off as a normal day"

"INA BREAKFAST IS READY~ COME AND GET IT~"

ina jumps up from her chair, puts down her book, exits her bedroom and runs down the stairs towards the smell of cooking meat she runs into the kitchen where the table was already set and everyone was at the table she smiles and hops up onto a chair and they all start eating then teddy steals a bit of bacon off her plate ina whines

"teddy! That was mine!" He laughs "oh well, i already ate it!" She pouts and steals a piece of waffle off his plate and eats it then teddy grins and his blue eyes were full of mischief "this means war my dear sister" ina gulps "uh oh" then a prank war began once again

Soon Ina, Lily, and Teddy went outside and walked into the woods she looks back at her home a ivy covered cabin in the middle of a forest ina grins (heh if you didnt know where the door was you would never find it) lily cheerfully skipped up ahead of her "come on sisy! mommy wants us to find strawbewrrys!" Ina rolls her eyes "slow down sis youll trip" Lily look up at her with big blue eyes

"sisy? " ina looks down at lily "yeah?" Lily asks "why do you have... weird purble eyes, and not blue like me, teddy, and daddy or brown like mommy?" Ina shrugs "i dunno, i was born with blue eyes, that is dad said they were blue then became purple later on" lily tilts her head "oh," then Teddy laughs "hey Lily, want a piggy back ride?"

Lily beams and scrambles onto his back ina grins softly at them and walks next to them soon they reach the field teddy puts down lily who runs off and not long after teddy steps on something sharp "ow!" Ina looks over and carefully raises teddys foot and sees a strange dagger with the blade facing up in the grass she reaches forward and picks it up and she carefully uses her magic "sanare vulnere" then the wound heals up

Ina sighs "you need to be more carefull teddy!" Then she looks at the dagger and seeing it teddy pales "oh no..." ina looks up at him "teddy?" He runs over to lily and picks her up "We need to get home now!" Ina frowns and they both run home along the way ina sees something black in the trees and soon they reach home teddy bursts through the door "MOM DAD! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Dad runs out of his workshop with a sword, mom runs out with a bag of food and a musket rifle, seeing no enemy dad quickly walks over "teddy whats wrong?!" Teddy looks at ina "show dad the dagger" ina shows it to dad who pales "kids go grab your emergency bags now!"

They quickly go and grab their bags and ina picks up lily and teddy comes back from his room with a sword they start jogging away from the house until they reach a clearing where their parents were knocked out from above and lily yells "MOM! DAD!" Teddy grabs his sisters and puts both of them behind him he glares while brandishing his sword at the two horned with strangely warped limbs humanoids infront of him the one wearing dark red says "well well well, what do we have here? A little family of cattle? What do you think, Doomar?"

the black wearing one replies "i think i only see a few Crocroaches, Terroren" Terroren Sadisticly grins "your right but wait a sec, this crocroach seems to want to kill us, sooo i think we should kill these two first!" He reaches down and grabs dads hair and pulls him up teddy's eyes widen and seeing him distracted Doomar disarms him and tosses his sword to the side lily clings to teddy and terroren draws his sword and lazily swings his sword, teddys eyes widen and he reaches back grabs lily and covers her eyes as their parents were beheaded

Then the Demons cackled and while ina was in shock they bound her up with some rope then they attempted to drag Lily away from teddy who fought them off and lily screamed "MOM! DAD! HELP!" Ina tearily looks over at her decapitated mom and dad

She whimpers then she looks over at her brother who was still covering their sisters eyes from the horrible sight then ina rotates her wrists in her binds and glares at the two demons in hatred then doomar notices her glare and scoffs then he pulls out his sword and strikes her she closes her eyes

When she felt no pain she opened them and saw her brother infront of her attempting to take the blow for her but the demon instead of stabing him knocked him to the side then Doomar says "how many do we need alive again?" Terroren says "only one, and since the boy so desperately want to die ill grant his request, and you kill the littlest girl, and we will leave the one the boy was protecting alive, might as well grant his final wish! oh how i do love making humans come after me for revenge!~"

Then he cheerfully lopps off teddys arm and limb by limb he cutts off teddys limbs until he finally kill him and the other one slowly cuts through lilys throat as she screamed

Then terroren smiles "oh yeah i have to do some thing" then he walks over to her and grins he looms over ina and smiles "ill be waiting for you girly, and just so you know, all of us demons love causing terror, fear, pain, and hate! Come after us when your ready, but your too weak and pathetic to kill currently, so see you in the future you PATHETIC EMOTIONAL WEAKLING! Your not even worth eating!" then they leave and ina just stares blankly at the bodys she leans against a tree "he's right... im weak, pathetic really, im not strong enough, im weak because of my emotions but..."

Then her eyes shined purple in her Fury "ILL GET STRONGER I WILL NOT BE A PATHETIC EMOTIONAL WEAKLING, AND ILL KILL THEM ALL! THEY WILL ALLL DIE!"


	3. Chapter 3 teaching, explaining & puzzles

Goingtale Chapter three

Sans stares at her "whoa... thats... shit kid" he shakes his head she snorts "im not a kid in human terms, plus im twenty one, i was only eight then, and at ten i managed to join the army, and when i was eleven i was promoted to squad captain" sans stares at her "but you have no LV?" ina raises a eyebrow

"what does that stand for?" sans answers "level of violence" she tilts her head "well whats my LV now?" sans looks at it and flinches "h-how?!" ina looks up thoughtfully "i think you have to intend to do harm and what is it now?" sans stares "one... so you have a abnormally high LV but it can go up and down, and that theory makes sense as you do have a huge number of Execution points" ina grins "i think it will only go up if some one hits my anger trigger or threatens my friends, and i slightly hit it a second ago so i made my LV go up"

sans tilts his head "what's your trigger?" she wryly smiles "i seriously doubt you will ever hit it" sans frowns "i would like to know" ina sighs "i doubt anyone down here in the underground is that cruel sans" then she walks away

eventually she walks down the way and soon comes across a sign "dont move?" Then she sees the stand and walks past it and a dog stands up "did some thing move? i can only see moving objects" ina smiles and freezes and then after the blue sword passes through her she looks at him (his ears... i wanna pet them but cant move... oh well ill do it anyways!) she slowly reaches up and pets his ears alarmed the dog jumps back

"i was pet?! pat?! pet?! Pat?!" she laughs "calm down it was just me, my names Ina and im sorry if you dont like me petting you but it was so tempting" he calms down and looks in her general direction "appology accepted, and i dont mind so go ahead" she brightens up and starts scraching his ears and soon he was half lying on the couner and grining in happyness then she finishes peting him

"thanks for letting me pet you" he grins "it was my pleasure, and by the way my name is doggo" ina grins "its nice to meet you doggo" then her vision turns black "ah darnit not again..." doggo cocks his head "what happened?" ina sighs " my sight spell ran out of time again... hey now that i think of it, you might be able to use it"

Doggo freezes "a-are you sure?" She nods "yeah you might, can you sense this? And if you can, do the same as me" She starts manipulating magic making a conection between her brain and her eyes which she calls her sight spell then after a few seconds he copys her and suddenly color filled his vision then he stares at ina "y-your a human!" Ina smiles at him "yeah i am doggo" then he becomes quiet and looks around then ina says "there is some thing you should know about this spell" he looks at her "what is it?"

She grins sadly "its only temporary, but the time does grow longer the more you use it but, you can only use it after a few hours after you run out of time" doggo nods "i figured that out already, Ina... how did you lose your sight?" Ina smiles "i gave it up in a sacrificial spell along with twelve others who lost other things as well, to help destroy the enemy, and honestly it was not in vain" then doggo says "what enemy?"

Ina explains how there is two seals and one is actually a demon seal and how the fight with humans was actually them trying to protect them and that the seal they made was to hide them and protect them from the demons and the human seal was in the ruins and that the demons found out about momans and sealed them away as well creating time loops

Doggo blinks "huh that actually makes sense as to why your race would seal us away and not just kill us all" ina grins "yeah well i better get dogon out of here" he chuckles "yeah, thanks for the spell" she waves him off "just make sure to go see any family you have before the time runs out" he nods and runs off ina grins then she keeps walking

then she sees sans she grins "hey sans whats up?" sans grins "the roof of the cavern thats what!" she chuckles "good one! though hows your precious ball of fluff of a brother?" Sans raises a eyebrow "precious ball of fluff?" Ina grins

"human term for someone who is innocent and pure and needs to be protected, also known as a Poffy, in fact almost every monster ive met so far is a Poffy, except one" sans grins "you want to protect my bro... huh?" Ina smiles "yeah cause well, while he would be fine in the human world of now, but back during the war..." her eyes darken "he wouldnt last a minute on the front lines"

Sans furrowed his skullbrows "what do you mean, he's are not weak!" ina sighs "yeah he isnt fighting wise, but he's too kind, you're all too kind... i need a example" then her eyes light up with a idea

"Could you kill your brother?" Sans freezes and ina continues "cause they would take the look of your friends and family easily, you see demons also use people you care about against you, and they never stop being evil, they would rather crush your skull than have you as a friend" sans shudders and she looks up at the ceiling of the cavern

"they like to cause pain and fear where ever they go... they were self entidled, greedy, racist, they gave no thought to others, and they didnt care who they hurt at all, they think of humans as toys, or food" sans shudders again and ina sighs

"in the front lines they liked to play mind games, the kind of mind games that would easily get papyrus ensnared shoulder deep into their lies, they would make you think that they were someone you cared for or were holding them hostage and it was not easy to tell if the person was really them or not, you have to have a certain kind of darkness in your heart to surrvive" sans shakes hinmself

"The more i learn of Demons the more i dont like them, and honestly, im glad you guys were the ones fighting them" ina smiles "they are why we sealed you guys away, we didnt want you guys to get hardened and become pessimists like most of us, in fact most humans are quiet now, not loud like papyrus, as back then a single sound couldve gotten every one in your unit killed"

sans stares then shakes himself "a-anways i came to tell you about blue attacks" ina smiles "i figured it out already, as i encountered Doggo not too long ago"

he blinks "ahh ok well then see you" he leaves and ina keeps walking and sees a cross way she looks to the one to the north and goes up it she sees a snow man and grins "snow whats up snowman!" The snowman laughs and ina blinks and the snow man asks her to take a piece of him and bring it to the ends of the world "sure why not" she carefully takes a piece out of him and puts it into her inventory she walks back to the crossroads and heads down the last path

Soon she enters a clearing then she hears sans and his fluffy brother arguing then they notice her "OH HO INA HAS ARRIVED, IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, BY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Ina pales "uh oh" papyrus tilts his head "WHATS WRONG INA?" Ina fakely smiles "nothings wrong ill be fine!"

Papyrus shrughs and continues his explaination and inwardly ina panicks (oh shit i cant see, my spell is out of time! how am i supposted to do this! ) then she move forward a little bit and hears the sound of something being zapped and she asks "hey you ok?" Papyrus grins "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE THANKS FOR ASKING, AND SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sans looks at ina "i think ina has to hold the orb"

Papyrus blinks "OH, OKAY! then she hears footsteps on the snow and something is put on her head "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" and again she hears the crunch of snow and then papyrus says "OK! TRY NOW!" ina gulps and moves forward eight steps and then she giggles and falls over laughing at a familar sensation "that tickles! "

then she stands up with a grin and turns left and takes six steps forward and gets tickled again then she turns right and takes nine steps and once again gets shocked then she takes thirteen steps and again gets shocked then she turns left and takes eight steps and suddenly there was a boney hand on her elbow pulling her back "whoa there Ina you nearly walked off a cliff" she closed eyed smiles at sans "ah thanks sans... that puzzle was quite shocking! but at least i didnt fall!" sans laughs

"good one! but is something wrong with your eyes?" ina sighs "so you finally realised it huh? yep im blind" sans freezes "your blind?!" ina sighs "its only temporary until my spell recharges" papyrus Grins "AND YOU STILL COMPLETED MY PUZZLE WOWIE! YOUR INCREDIBLE!" ina hangs her head and in a small voice says "n-no im really not" sans frowns as much as he can and ina shivers "ina you are cool to me" ina flushes and rubbs her neck and sans laughs "what? did i get you em-bear-ussed?" Papyrus grins " AS MY BROTHER SAID, YOU ARE VERY COOL HUMAN! NOT AS COOL AS ME! BUT VERY COOL"

Feeling embarressed ina moves to the side and starts walking a little ways away then she hears a quiet but familar sound her eyes widen in fear and in panick she turns around reaching out "SANS! PAP! MOVE!"


	4. Saving, finding out, and conspiracy

The boys yell in shock as the cliff crumbles underneath them ina reaches out for them dropping her stick as she goes

she grabs onto some kind of cloth and a skelliton arm and the arm she grabed then grabs her fore arm then she hears a familar voice "well welll welll what do we have here?" Ina pales and looks in the direction of the voice "Flowey!" Flowey cackles

"It must be my lucky day! Though its not so lucky for you Queeny, as you only have two choices" ina grits her teeth in anger "and they are?" Flowey smiles "you let them fall and protect yourself, or you die!" Ina then can hear and feel magic being used and she growls

A few seconds later Flowey snarls "you utter fool! In this world its kill or be killed!" Then he leaves ina lets herself breath and she asks "a-are you two ok?" She looks at them as they layed in shock on the snow near her papyrus says "W-WE ARE FINE INA BUT YOU ARE CERTAINLY ARE NOT!"

Sans gets up and moves over to her and looks at her back and he winces "her back is mangled, we need to get her some bandages" ina sits up "ill be fine, ive dealt with worse"

Sans glares "stay down, you saved my brother and I, let us return the favor" ina sighs and lays back down and papyrus picks her up and sans teleports them to their house sans quickly takes the rock off the table and lays it on the floor papyrus puts her on the table

she lays on her stomach sans goes into the kitchen and finds a first aid kit he brings it back and was about to start bandaging her up but ina sighs "sans you have to get the bullets out of my back first"

he looks at her "what, How?" Ina sighs "you have to carve them out or if you can use magic, summon them" sans nods and one by painful one he summons them out of her back then she takes off her jacket and cast a cleaning and repair spell then she takes off her shirt with her back to them they both blush "i-ina!"

Ina rolls her eyes "im still wearing a bra guys and ive got my back to you, theres nothing you can really see, plus durring the war it was normal to share quarters with other genders" they bandage up her back and she sits up and puts a offered white shirt on

Then papyrus asks "YOU KNOW THAT FLOWER?" Ina nods "yes when i landed in the underground, he tried to trick me into thinking he was a friend and was going to kill me" papyrus frowns "WHY WOULD FLOWEY DO THIS... HE'S ALWAYS SO KIND TO ME..." ina frowns "stay away from him papyrus... please i dont want to see you turned to dust" and sans asks "what do you mean by war?"

Ina sighs and puts on her jacket (oh yeah i never really told sans about the war, i indicated that there was one but i never talked about it) she explains about the war the seals and the real reason that the monsters were down here

The skellitons stare at her and sans says "so, it was because of the seal in the ruins that, everything kept reseting?!" Ina looks at him and nods "yes, im guessing you have a piece of anti-time alter metal?"

Sans shrugs and ina asks "how many times?" Sans looks down "i've lost count in the four hundreds" ina winces "thats... shit" then she reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pack of cigerettes and offers one, sans smiles and waves it off

Ina nods and asks "i just want to know this just in case but, was there ever some one that everything seemed to revolve around?" Sans nods "yeah, how did you know?" ina's eyes widen and she fumbles and drops the pack "oh shit! Thats not good!" then she uses her jacket to muffle her voice and bursts out into a stream of muffled curses and sans grabs her elbow and shouts at her "INA" she stops cursing "there's a demon down here!"

sans freezes "what?" she sighs "if there is some one the loops revolve around it means that there is a demon, you see" she picks up the pack of ciggerettes and pulls one out

" there is a very good reason you dont mix human and demon seals, because if you do if you are the only human you can control it, but if you are not, the demon can control it, and if there is only one, they take turns and how many turns they get is dependent on how strong magic they have"

She rubs her forehead "not to mention a time loop is a paradise to a demon, they get to kill people over and over and over again, and torture the human, as they will be forced to share the same body, the only way to stop it, if that happens is for a new varible is added... and that would probably me, the six people... sans did they arrive after or before the time loops started" sans answers "before..." ina groans and lights her ciggerette by snapping her fingers and making a flame on her thumb

"grrrreaaat, that means they dont count! oh by the way it only time loops here, not on the outside so with me here im a new varible, the time line is adjusting for me being here, and the demon, has it arrived yet?" Sans sighs "no not yet" ina nods "then we have a some time, as long as... shit it probably is isnt it?" Sans tilts his head "what?" she sighs and takes a drag of her cigerette "the first human... do you know what eye, and hair color they have?"

Sans answers "red eyes and brown hair why?" Ina groans holding her forehead releasing a torrent of smoke "great! just great! This is a huge mess! He or she is Possessed as well! they only count as one being!" Sans asks "ok so what does that mean"

Ina rubs her forehead and takes another drag of her cigerette "the kid is not in control of their actions, and if they died... did they?" Sans nods and ina whimpers "why?... gods damnit! Their souls are intertwined! That mean we have to seperate them and destroy the demon soul, and free the human soul And! return them to their body! and there must be another kid also trapped by the demon as well!"

sans frowns "but chara died, that means their body is dead as well" ina sighs releasing more smoke "no it isnt, long ago demons would remove our souls and take over our bodys but we made a spell so that our bodys would be put in stasis while a demon is in our Body their body cannot truly die or get sick until they were freed, it is always cast when humans are children, so yeah the kid is alive still, but their soul is elsewhere " sans nods thoughtfully "that makes sense"

Ina sighs then realises shes inside a house "oh sorry for smoking inside your house" she with a little help carefully gets up and sans says "its fine" then papyrus brings her a bowl of snow "HERE FOR YOUR SMOKESTICK" ina smiles "thank you papyrus" she puts out her ciggerette and asks "so shall we continue with the puzzles?" Sans looks at her suprised and she feeling his suprise, and smiles "well the Great Poffy Papyrus made them so i should do them, dont you think?"

Sans snickers and teleports them back to the clearing and ina grins "ok then see you guys later!" then she realises she dropped her stick and groans thens she carefully starts pating the snow looking for it then she hears something dropped infront of her she reaches out and finds that its her stick she raises her head "thank you!" then she hears a bark and her cheek is licked she reaches out and pets the dog then the dog runs off she smiles and gets up rubbing the slobber off her cheek and starts walking and once again nearly walks off a cliff

Soon she comes across a man who complains about no one buying nice cream she smiles and buys some from him then she moves on

then she feels sans standing nearby "hey sans, whats up?" he shrugs "not mush, just boning around" ina grins "well wanna play the golf game with me?" sans shakes his head "nah you golf ahead" ina smiles "ok then see you later" sans nods and she keeps walking then she nearly runs into two houses and finds a sign between them she quickly reads it with her fingers and nods "ok so they work on scent, huh?" then she walks back and finds out that sans was gone, she shakes her head "how does he do that? Can he teleport?" then she walks down to the other path

walking down the path she hears sans and papyrus the papyrus starts talking "INA! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." papyrus looks at sans "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" Sans grins "it's right there, on the ground, trust me, theres no way they can get past this one" heistating ina walks forward and picks up the paper and using her spell and upon seeing it closer her eyes widen and she collapses to the ground and groans "how did you know!" Sans rases a eyesocket "know what?" She miserably looks at him "im awful at wordsearches!" Sans jaw drops

Ina just sits there and stops using her spell "the letters just switch places!" Papyrus nods "INDEED HUMAN THEY ARE HARD!" Ina just sits there depressed and sans shakes his head and ina looks up at him "hey sans?" He looks at her "yeah?" She hesitates "do you... do you think you could help me up... my legs have stiffened up, i cant move" sans stares at her then uses his magic to set her on her feet "there you go ina" she smiles at him "thanks!" Then papyrus runs on ahead

Ina grins then she stumbles and sans catches her with his magic and once again sets her on her feet she grins and walks down the path then she uses her spell and sees a piece of paper on the ground and a table with spagetti on it she picks up the paper and reads it

finishing reading she smiles and attempts to pick it up and finds its frozen to the table she frowns and slowly she channels her magic into the plate warming it up then she sees the mouse hole and frowns she looks at the plate and opens her inventory and pulls out a spider donut and places it infront of the mouse hole

then she eats his spagetti "hmmm not too bad! could be worse, noddles are a bit over cooked, and the sauce is a... little bit too seasoned but other wise its great! thanks for being Concerned for my health papyrus... actually... when was the last time i ate?..." she freezes upon realising "damnit i havent ate in four days! Natalie and Luke would both kick my ass..." she bows her head in grief and lets a few tears slide down her face

then she shakes herself and devours the rest of it then she moves on she runs into a sign that she can feel that it says dog marriage and raises a eyebrow then she shrugs she walks on the path infront of her and finds a switch burried in the snow she flips it and walks down the other path

she comes across a dog wearing armor she smiles and raises a hand and he comes bounding excitedly over to her and sits down she laughs softly and pets him soon his head was way high up and she spares him and his head comes shooting down she laughs and lesser dog hapilly runs off then she used her spell and walks down the path and across the bridge then she stops and two dogs approch she stiffens and waits as they talk

then she remembers what a sign said earlier and rolls around in the mud and snow slightly hoping that it would work then the dogs freeze and sniff her again "are you a weird puppy?" ina smiles and while she shivers she pets their ears then they talk about how dogs can pet other dogs and how their minds have been expaned then they walk off she smiles after them and continues walking then she comes across a puzzle and quickly solves it and keeps going then she sees papyrus

" Hey Papyrus! how have you been?" papyrus smiles "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE!... WAIT.. HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" ina winces "ah no i ate it all... sorry here" she quickly takes a cone of nice cream out of her inventory and hands it to him "to make up for not leaving any for you, it was just too good!" he looks at the nice cream in shock and then he looks up at her and smiles "THANK YOU INA, AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SPAGETTI WHEN EVER YOU WANT!" then they continue down the path

then papyrus says "MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY, HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM!?" ina smiles "yeah your both really cool and nice, im glad you two have each other... that you two are not by yourselves"

papyrus tilts his head "YOU THINK MY LAZY BONEHEAD OF A BROTHER IS ALSO COOL!?" ina nods "yeah he seems to be a good older brother, and he's protective, kind, he trys but... he needs some modivation... papyrus, we humans are good at figuring things out... i dont know why but he seems to exibit several signs of depression " papyrus tilts his head "WHAT IS DEPRESSION?"

Ina sighs "Its a mental condition, does he ever seem like he's down, that he just doesnt want to get up, that nothing ever seems to matter, or that he just doesnt care about anything?" Papyrus frowns "YES HE DOES... HOW CAN I HELP HIM INA?"

They stop infront of a tree and Ina smiles "he needs positive renforcement, lots of hugs and you just being you, thats the best things for him, also no more calling him lazy ever! You cant really help being lazy when you have depression, you just want to lay around and do nothing as nothing seems to matter anyways, in his mind and because of the time loops he must think, why does it matter we will just end up back here anyways... though the lazyness could just be a part of him"

Papyrus nods seriously "OK I WILL NOT CALL SANS LAZY ANYMORE! I WILL ENCOURAGE HIM TO DO MORE THINGS SO I CAN PRAISE HIM! AND ILL DO MY BEST TO HELP HIM OUT OF DEPRESSION!" Ina smiles softly "im glad he has you as a brother you guys need each other whether you both know it or not, and your both really cool, not to mention sans elisted my help with cheering you up" papyrus looks at her shocked "HE DID?!" Ina grins "yeah he did, he really cares about you Papyrus"

Papyrus softens "AND I CARE ABOUT MY BROTHER AS WELL, NO MATTER HIS PUNS, HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!" Ina closes her eyes "as do i with my siblings, no matter that they are not here right now" papyrus puts a hand on her shoulder and she smiles at him and they continue walking and approch a huge puzzle and after talking about how he couldnt solve it ina says "alright lets both solve it! hey do you want to know how some of the food on the surface is cooked?"

Papyrus grins and nods then while she talks about cooking they work together and solve it ina grins "we did it!" Then they sit down and start laughing and sans walks up "hey bro, ina what were you two talking about?" Ina smiles at him " we were talking about puzzles and how to cook some of the food on the surface" sans nods slowly and ina gets up pulling papyrus up as well "well you guys better get going to set up the next one!" papyrus nods and they walk off

ina smiles after them and slowly her smiling face faulters and becomes a sad one "Teddy, Lily, Mom, Dad, you guys... you would have loved these two... probably have immediately adopted them into the family, Luke my love... i wonder what you would have done, would you have quickly grabs sans and took him away to talk to him in private? or would you have just hugged him till he broke down? and you would have quickly deemed papyrus a protect at all costs from anything or anyone that could corrupt him, just like i did"

she laughs sadly and gazed at the ceiling of the underground and slowly she starts to sing going through lines from sad love songs that she remembers

"i miss you... even after all this time, yeah, not a day goes by when i dont think of you... i miss your voice, i miss your smile, but now you belong to heaven, its empty here without your smile, and the truth brings us to tears, all the love you gave us for all these years, you may have gone on to heaven but a piece of you, will be in my heart always~"

she stared up and smiles waterily "always luke... i love you but i never got to tell you... i waited too long, i shouldnt have" then she wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath "ive got to keep going my love, step by step ive got to keep going, im sorry that i cant join you just yet... but i will eventually, but for now, im going to live my life, just as you would have wanted me too"

she straightens up and puts snow on her eyes and soon walked down the path seeming like nothing even happened

else where

some one stared at a screen and slowly starts crying. (she lost her family and her bond mate... god she must be in so much pain, maybe i should tell... no she doesnt like me like that... but i will help ina out at least!)


	5. snow sculptures, caves and big fellas

Going tale Chapter five snow sculptures, caves, and big fellas.

ina looks over at the other side of the room at sans and papyrus and grins as papyrus explains the puzzle and she waits and suddenly there was a clear path to the other side and her jaw drops "that is a one in a million chance... how!?" then papyrus leaves and shes still questioning it

then she walks forward and sans says "you actually ate my brothers spagetti? but how it was frozen to the table? and inedible " ina grins "heating spells" sans face palms "i didnt think of that" then ina finishes her sentence "and compaired to some of the things ive eaten that was perfectly edible" sans blinks as ina walks away "theres something worse tasting than it? Though that was pretty decent for my brother, i do not want to know... what is worse"

ina walks and sees another sentry station and a lot of snowdogs around and remembering lesser dog she felt full of the will to continue and continued to the next room where she found another puzzle and a path to the right she followed the path and found two sculptures well one sculpture and a lump of snow with a familiar name on it

she smiles and slowly started transforming the lump into what looked like a peacefully sleeping while curled up under a blanket sans with his name on the blanket she stands up pleased and walks back to the puzzle and slowly solves it and the bridge extends she walks across and soon starts sliding across then something lands on her head and she by reflex grabs it and carrys it upon reaching the other side she finds she is holding a dog

she looks at it in shock and laughs she puts it down and it runs off then she take the bottom path and sees sans "hey fancy seeing you again" sans grins "how you been ina?" ina grins "feeling great... is it just me or are there eyes over there?" she points at the hole in the wall and sans laughs "youll find out" she pouts and keeps walking then she sees a deer like monster with decorations on its horns dodging its attacks and she finally has removed all of the ordiments then she gives him some money and he thanks her then she keeps walking and sees a cave

she enters and is awe of her surroundings then she sees a door and walks up to it she knocks and no one answers then she knocks again "knock knock, who's there? harry, harry who? harry up and open the door im freezing!" she laughs slightly "luke loved making those up..." she pinches her arm "damn it ina just perservere, you need to get to the king and free the momans, then maybe after you complete this last mission you can stop for a while" she leaves the cave

unknown to her some one was watching her (ina... you are not allowed to die, i will make sure you surrive this! i may have given up, but you... you gave me Hope, and i will not let you die!) he clenches his hand

ina soon came across a field with quite a few mounds of snow she smiles and walks past them then she stops at a dog house "a dog house?... if theres a dog, then where are they?"

then she notices a mound of snow move and her eyes widen in alarm she rushes to the mound "oh god... are you burried in the snow! are you ok!" she quickly uncovers the top layer and sees a dog stick its head out she sighs in relief as it barks happily "thank goodness your ok!"

Then the rest of it rises from the snow ina gapes up at Greater dog "wow, big fella arent you?" greater dog barks and ina laughs "come here down here boy so i can pet you!" then a small dog jumps out of the armor ina chuckles and the dog runs over and sits at her feet she starts viggorusly petting greater Dog and playing with him soon they both flop onto the ground happlily winded and she slowly keeps petting him

Ina grins up at the sky and sighs "ok boy ive got to go, see you later~" she gets up and walks away soon she sees a bridge and sees sans and papyrus on the other side and papyrus was holding a button she looks up and sees weapons she gasps and her eyes seem to grow huge

in excitement she looks over to papyrus and ask "are you going to set it off?!" papyrus hesitates and ina frowns "you dont have to if you dont want to" papyrus continues hesitating and ina smiles "seriously dude" papyrus then declares it is a too easy puzzle for the human and puts it away she smiles at him

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH?!" after laughing he runs off ina nods and approches sans "i dont know what my brothers going to do now, if i were you i would make sure you understood blue attacks ina" she nods and they go their seperate ways

...

huh the shortest chapter i've wrote yet... sorry about not putting anything up, some things of been happening in my personal life and well... nobody really wants to hear it... so I'm not gonna tell anyone, but it's going to be slow updates from Here on hopefully i can get the next chapter up soon... again i appologise for not putting anything up in awhile, have a nice day/night


	6. Nowdin, smoke, Queens, skull and tattoos

Going to help them Chapter six snowdin, smoke, Queens, skull, and tattoos

* * *

then not even a minitue later she sees a sign "wellcome to snowdin, finally a town!" she walks down the road and sees a shop, a inn, a bar and library with the sign mispelled she decides to enter the inn first and buys a room then she heads down to the bar named grillbys she enters and sees two open spots at the bar she sits down and is handed a menu "ill have a burger please" the fire man nods and leaves ina sighs and leans on the bar slightly as her stomach groans then she feels a furry hand on her shoulder she looks at him and smiles

"ah doggo how are you? the spell working out ok?" doggo nods "yeah thank you for teaching it to me" ina waves off his thanks "its all right no need for thanks" doggo sits down near her and soon the other dogs notice her and one by one come talk to her or get petted then greater dog pounces on her and she laughs and they wrestle and play for a little while

then doggo tells her that the fire mans name is grillby and that hes a mute, ina smiles and signs "hey grillby do you know where i can go smoke without possibly giving some one second hand smoke?" grillby shrugs and gestures towards the enterance and she nods and walks outside and seeing all of the people being a little down she decides to do something about it

she takes a long drag of her ciggerette and releases the smoke and uses her magic to form a mini whispy winged wolf made of white smoke

she releases it and it flys around a moman child who gasps in awe he looks at her and she smiles and makes another smoker creation a eagle that flew around him in circles and made a shower of butterflys fly from her mouth and other animals with wings soon everyone was chasing her creations and playing and just having a good time then slowly after she created a swarm of mini dragons then as she takes the longest drag of her ciggerette she breathed out and in a torrent of smoke

she created a repilca of the night sky with burning coals as the stars and on the path leading away from snowdin she made a sunrise

everyone stared up at the stars and at the sunrise in awe and ina leans against the door way and smiles and ina feels as if she is filled with the will to continue and the intergrity to do the right thing then she vowed "i swear i will do everything in my power to let you all see the real thing" then she looks to the left and sees grillby standing there and quickly signs "hello grillby is my order ready?"

he nods and they head back in she sits down and starts eating and when she trys to pay grillby shakes his head no and signs back at her "no with the happiness you have caused today i shall not let you pay" ina frowns "i did it cause i wanted to, not for free food" grillby waves her off "i know, just consider it a thank you" ina sighs and grillby grins then ina asks "hey does sans come here often?" grillby nods "yes" ina smiles "does he have a tab?" grillby nods then ina finishes her food "how much is his tab?"

grillby cups his chin then signs "currently thirty gold he's acctually been pretty good about keeping up with it recently" ina nods and pulls out thiry five gp and hands it to him "well he no longer has a Debt tab now" grillby smiles then ina thinks for a second (hmm maybe i should call tori?) she pulls out her phone an calls toriel picks up "yes? Hello?" Ina grins "hey Tori! Im in snowdin now" then ina tells her about everything that happened since and the time loops, how they figured out that chara was possessed, how her soul was intertwined with a demons, how another child was captured by the demon as well

Toriel was frozen "my child is alive?" She shakes herself "how do we save them?" Ina sighs "we first have to seperate the childrens souls, then the demons from chara's, then we have to kill the demon... and put chara's soul back... in... wait, did you just call chara your child?!" Toriel flinches "y-yes she was my child" ina sighs "tori... are you the Queen?" Toriel sighs "yes i was" ina frowns "so... why are you not at the castle?" Tori flinches "after chara died my son absorbed her soul and went to the surface... he brought chara's body with him and the humans there attacked him... he died of his wounds"

Ina rubbs her eyes "ok so we also have to seperate your sons soul as well, good to know and this was... how long ago?" Tori replies "i guess fourty years ago but with the things youve told me of the time loops might have been longer ago" ina sighs "ok, heres why your kid was attacked, we were definetely still at war with the demons, and some demons can shapeshift, they must have thought he was a demon shifter and attacked him, and stop avoiding the question"

tori sighs "i-i couldnt stand what asgore was doing so i left" ina sighs "very well just know that im upset at you for abandoning your duty and just letting asgore just take their souls" tori flinches then quietly asks "do you hate me?" ina sighs "no you just made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes but you do have to make up for it" tori nods "o-ok bye" ina smiles "talk to you later tori" she hangs up and sighs brushing her waist long brown hair back

then grillby sits next to her and smiles then he signs "need anything?" ina nods "you have any human alcohol? i think im going to need it" grillby nods and signs "yes but your going to have to get it and it'll be on the house, no one else will drink it" ina tiredly smiles "just point it out grillby" he points it out and ina quickly uses her smoke magic and as she does she cant think of what she wants to form

so It forms a skeleton wearing a sweater, jeans and a lab coat and with a cracked skull and holes in his hands, he grabs the bottle of alcohol and a shot glass and sets them down on the counter infront of her then the skelliton smiles at ina

ina smiles "thanks skull" the skelliton nods at her and dissapears grillby stares and signs "do you know who that was?" ina shrugs "nah i dont, he's been with me ever since the war ended, and he refuses to tell me his name, and for some reason i think he's different than the rest of my creations, he usually appears when i need something and i dont have a clear picture of what i want to make, though... just between us, i call him Skull, and when i was younger i used to call him skelly" grillby bends in half holding his stomach in quiet laughter and ina shrugs "what! i was barely a teenager and i have a terrible naming sense!"

grillby grins and was about to sign but a voice said "hey ina grillbz what's so funny?" ina sends a pleading look at grillby who nods and signs "the nickname she had when she was a kid" quickly ina thinks up a nickname (umm bubbles... no not that ummm, oh i know! Well this is going to be embarrising but it will make them laugh ) ina sighs "please do not tell him" sans raises a eyesocket "aw come on it cant be that bad" ina sighs again "fine, my nickname when i was a kids was, punkin-wunkin... go ahead laugh it up"

They both double over grillby falls off the barseat and sans laughs out "p-punkin, W-wunkin?!" Ina sighs and rolls her eyes as they finish and they keep snorting every time they think of it and sans admits "ok that was pretty bad but, wunkinful compaired to some" ina laughs "yeah" then she pours herself a shot and drinks it she looks at the bottle in suprise "huh rum, havent had that in a while" sans looks at the bottle "hey isnt that one of the bottles no one ever wants?" Grillby nods and signs "yes its human alcohol"

Ina nods "and its some of the kinda good stuff but there is better, hey how much of this do you have?" Grillby shrugs and signs "several crates full there is a entire room full of diffrent types of them" ina stares at him "thats probably worth thousands, millions... if you take it to the surface, heck this one bottle is worth five hundred gold pieces at least!" Grillby stares in shock

Ina pours herself another shot and downs it she smiles down at her glass and sans takes the seat next to her and grillby heads back behind the counter then sans pulls out a bag "hey grillbz here's payment for my tab" grilby waves him off and tells him what ina did

Sans looks at ina as she messed with her empty glass and he uses his magic and refills it for her she looks at him and smiles sadly "thanks sans, you know... you kinda remind me of him, not too much though, your way diffrent than him in several ways... and your more like how if we had a son what our kid would be like" sans tilts his head " remind you of who?" Ina sighs "luke..." sans asks "now that i Think of it, why isnt he or anyone else here with you?" Ina tears up and downs another shot and refills "you know how the war ended seven years ago?" Sans nods ina contiues

"Well i never told you how, you see, I created a spell... a horrible spell... that required the sacrifices of some thing loved, of thirteen different people, it wiped out the Entire Army of demons when they made a full frontal assault on Castle Avalon, our last home... they nearly killed us all, but i and thirteen others, each one a member of my Pack,

gave something up..."

she takes a deep breath and another shot and refills "Alex got off the least harmed. she lost all of her hair she loved combing it but it will never grow back, rena she lost her left arm she loved swiming in rivers and climbing cliffs, leo lost a eye he loved hunting birds nests down with only his eyes, vena's now a mute she used to love to sing, she's also one of the reasons why i learned sign languge not just combat signs, tirus lost a foot he loved running, henry he loved racing and he lost a leg"

she downs a shot and refills "rachel lost her memories as that was what was most loved by her, ben lost his ability to use magic he loved using it and making new spells, garrett lost his sense of smell he loved smelling new things and tracking them down through only scent, natalie lost her sense of taste she loved cooking, kimberly her lower half was paralised she loved climbing cliffs and hiking, and as the caster i lost two things, my sight as i love seeing new places and new things, but i later found out that it was only a lost connection and if i used magic to replace it then i could see and my ability to have children as i truly love kids i wanted a family, and wanted to protect them with all i am..."

sans asks gently "that was only twelve what about the last one?" Ina lets some of her tears loose "the thirteenth... he was the most harmed..."

She breathes shuddering as she did so "He was my fiancee, Luke... the spell i made, took his life, which was what he loved the most, he loved life and he always was living in the moment"

she burries her head in her arms on the couner and chokes down a sob as tears streaked down her face "its my fault he died... if i didnt" sans interupts "you would have all died, and even if you didnt all die, you wouldnt know what would have happened" after a few minutes getting a hold of herself ina nods "yeah... your right, sorry for breaking down like that"

grillby waves it off and signs "its fine, but maybe you should stop drinking" ina nods "yeah i should" and sets down her glass and pulls out a ciggarette which grillby lights for her she smiles at him and takes a dragg and releases it and her magic forms

the skelliton man who hugs her from behind and with sad eyesockets he runs his smoke fingers through her hair and she barely even noticed that hes there as she didnt even mean to make him

sans gasps with wide eyesockets and ina doesnt even seem to notice and the skelliton man smiles at sans and waves and signs "hello sans please dont tell her who i am, and i am so proud of you boys, i love you both so much" sans stares and ina finally notices and sees the skelliton "oh skull, did unconsously I summon you again?" skull nods and signs "yes you did... are you all right?" ina smiles "No im sometimes right and some left,... hey when are you going to tell me your name?" he shrugs and signs "i will eventually ok?" Ina sighs but nods "ok"

he hugs her again she smiles and hugs his kinda solid but misty form back, it kinda felt like huging a huge bag full of lukewarm water

then they release each other and skull dissapears she smiles sadly and puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it in her inventory along with her jacket then she folds her arms and sets her head down for a moment in the warm bar and just listens to the sounds of people nearby soon she feels a skeletal hand on her shoulder "hey ina" she looks at sans "hay is for horses, whatcha need sans?" Sans chuckles "ha, hey tell me about the surface about your people, and what is a pack?"

Ina smiles "ok first things first a Pack also called squads they are akin to a family, but closer, you know more about a person than what's normal, and are closer to them, they usually accept you and all your faults and flaws, and do not mind or care about them, and pack members can have a entire conversation nonverbally with only body movements"

Sans blinks "whoa thats cool a entire conversation? I guess you dont have to say anything aloud" ina chuckles "only to those outside of the pack do we have too, and nah we dont, we were all really close..." sans asks "so why are some of them not here? I realise the ones without the use of their legs would not be able to come but why not the others?" Ina flinches "w-well i-i kinda didnt tell them that i was going on a top secret mission?" Sans frowns "ina?" she rubbs her neck "i was ordered not to tell anyone as some people would try to stop me... and some people did try but i managed to knock them out"

Sans facepalms "so you have very close family members, who care" ina sardonically laughs "who said they care about me?" Sans looks at her as she continues "we were pack, before, i took away what they loved, they probably want me dead now" sans frowns " did you not tell them they would loose somthing?" Ina shakes her head "i did tell them, but what they lost can never be replaced, or i be forgiven for"

Sans frowns then changes the subject "hey why do you have those" and he gestures to her tattoos ina smiles and traces the red heart saying stay determined "this one is to remind me to keep to the same course and basic plan" then she traces over the ball of fire "this is to remind me to keep my cool or my anger could harm those i care about" then she pulls up her sleeve exposing her tattoo of crossed swords "this is to remind me, that... it can always get worse"

Then she pulls it back down and pulls down her shirt a little to show the cage and the blue bird "this is to remind me to fight for freedom, for the future and for the happiness of all, to do my best and whats right for the good of all" she releases her shirt and taps her thigh "there is one here to remind me to keep going one step at a time and to persevere" then she reaches back and touches her back "there is one here, it is to remind me of the people ive lost, that have sacrificed their lives for mine and others"

Sans tilts his head "cool, so what are they?" Ina laughs "they're tattoos, they are something humans can get added to their bodys for a certain amount of gold" sans says "huh thats weird" ina smiles "well it could always be worse" sans nods "yeah" ina sighs "well i better go get some shut eye" sans nods "yeah you look like you need it" ina laughs "thanks i know im not the best looking already" sans shakes his head "you are good looking, but im not interested in you like that, your more like... family" ina nods completely missing the last whispered part "i never said that i was, anyways ill see you later" she puts on her jacket and heads out to the inn

upon reaching her room for the night she looks around it noting the twin bed and a room that led to a bath room that had to her shock both a bath tub and a shower she then pulls her pack out of her inventory and opens the pocket with the spiders in it "hey we are in a warm room you guys can come out for a while" the spiders nod and scurry out and streching their legs then she says "im going to go take a shower, please dont disturb me" then she goes and takes a shower she shivers feeling supremely uncomfortable, then she groans a little as the shower works out the large kinks in her back

then she made use of the shower's shampoo condidtioner and body wash after she finishes she changes into a blue tank top and black jeans then she lays on the bed and relaxes, smiles, and sighs contentedly (when was the last time i just relaxed in a shower? pretty long ago... though im glad i did now, who knew it could be that relaxing, though taking a shower or a bath for more than five minutes is a luxury)

she slowly closes her eyes and hears something tapping she looks to the left and sees a spider holding up a card "hey we are all going back in the pack, so that we wont disturb your sleep, ok? " ina nods and sleppily she watches the spiders scurry back into the pack then she yawns and falls asleep

* * *

"Nice to meet you im Project Guardian one, and you are the one assigned to me "

"ThAts nOt yoUr nAme, Not YouR biRth NamE"

"Oh... my real name is ...os"

"ThAts irOniC"

"i know right! its almost like i was destined for this project"


	7. Wolves, books, Cooking, mom, and MK

Chapter seven wolves, books, cooking, mom, and monster kid

Ina's eyes flutter open and she sits up (that was a weird dream) she yawns and sleepily smiles and neaarly goes back to bed but remembers her vow and gets up

She collects her pack and puts it in her inventory again and sits on the bed and summons her soul (why is it cracked? And what is this white stuff holding it together?... well ill figure it out eventually...) then she heads out she waves at sans who says "the kid has apeared" then she turns serious "are the kids in control?" Sans seriously says "yep!" Ina sighs in relief "ok make it seem like everything is the same then when they get to snowdin hopefully ill be at the castle by then... is there anyone i should be wary of until i get there?" Sans nods "yeah undyne the captain of the royal guard, she might start something" ina nods

"ok im headed to the castle to talk to King asgore" sans nods "oh by the way i have a time travel machine" ina looks at him in shock "holy balls of fire... show me" she pulls out a ciggerette and lights it as he leads her to his work shop and shows her the machine then he takes her back in time and he turns away from her for a few minutes as she examines the area and then he asks "so yeah this is it, can we use it when trying to break both at the same time?" Ina stays still for a few moments then nods "yeah this is perfect, after we break the barrier and free the kids, we can use this to go back in time and break the seal at the same moment as the barrier"

Sans nods and they go back to the present and ina grins "thanks for trusting me sans" he nods "youve proved yourself worthy of it" ina smiles "thank you..." then she lights a ciggerette and starts walking down the path away from snowdin and it suddenly becomes misty she looks around and she sees papyrus she smiles then papyrus starts talking then she waits for the adorable Poffy to stop talking she waits for him to attack but then he asks "ARE YOU USING YOUR SPELL?" Ina nods "yeah i am" papyrus nods then he attacks ina carefully dodges and freezes when nessisary and soon papyrus stops fighting and lowers his head ina approches him concerned "papyrus? are you ok?" he clenches his fists "I CANT FIGHT YOU..." ina smiles "its ok papyrus, i considered this a friendly spar anyways" papyrus looks up at her in shock

"Y-YOU THINK OF ME AS A FRIEND?!" ina nods

"yes that is, if you dont mind having a wolf as a friend..." papyrus tilts his head "WOLF?" ina sheepishly smiles "ah a wolf is a animal on the surface, and the animal i most identify with, you see us humans now use animals and their habbits and ways to identify with, a wolf is a very protective, loving, caring, fierce, maternal, and very social pack animal that can either be a leader or follower or even be a loner, most people who know me say i identify with them "

Papyrus tilts his head "WHAT DO THEY LOOK

LIKE?" Ina smiles and breathes out a gust of smoke and forms it into a winged wolf "hello raiju, you see it looks like this but without the wings... for some reason i cant create anything without wings on it somewhere" it flys towards papyrus and lands on his shoulder and licks his cheekbone and flys off ina laughs and papyrus grins "IT KINDA LOOKS LIKE A DOG" ina smiles

"well dogs are desended from wolves... " papyrus looks

at her in shock "REALLY? WOWIE YOUR REALLY SMART!"

Ina rubs her neck embarresed "not really i just like reading, and learning about things including magic, hey you could get your brother some books, so he has something to occupy his time with" papyrus grins "I

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO MY BEST TO

FIND SOME BOOKS THAT HE'S INTERESTED

IN!" Ina smiles "i know you will, lets go back to snowdin?" Papyrus nods and they walk back and ina sees sans standing nearby ina smiles "hey sans!"

He flinches and looks up and sees them he smiles "oh hey ina, paps" ina smiles "hey we are going to the library wanna come with?" He shakes his head "nah to far" ina grins "ill carry you then" he jerks in suprise and ina scoops him up and walks into the library and puts him down near a bookcase then she starts browsing the shelves then she gasps "call of the wild?! White fang?! The Hobbit!" She grabs the books and sits down near sans and hands call of the wild to papyrus who had sat down near sans then she hands

the hobbit to sans and leans back and starts reading White Fang

Sans looks down at the book "whats it about?" Ina looks up "read it and youll find out" he sighs and starts reading ina grins and continues reading as well soon some one taps her on the shoulder she looks up and sees a moman standing there "yes?" The moman smiles "its closing time" ina winces "ah sorry i got caught up" the moman waves it off and leaves she looks to her left and sees sans leaning against her shoulder and still reading excitedly she smiles and looks at papyrus as he grins at a good part in the book then she pokes sans in the arm

He jolts and looks behind him at her "what? i was in a interesting part" Ina tilts her head "you like it?" Sans nods "yeah i do" ina nods "theres three more books, oh by the way its closing time" sans jaw drops and ina turns to papyrus and pokes him in the shoulder and tells him that its closing time then she gets up and pulls them to their feet "so hey how old are you two?" Sans answers "well we are both teenagers, im only three years older than paps, and to humans i would be a sixteen year old" ina blinks "you guys definetly act it" then she grins "so you guys want to catch a bite to eat? And if you can get me access to a stove, ill cook for you guys"

Sans asks "you can cook?" Ina nods "yeah im a really good cook" sans cautiously asks "what can you make?" Ina frowns "it depends on what ingredients i have access to" sans nods and they quickly put up the books and walk to the brothers home along the way ina light a cigarette

Sans sits down on the couch and ina and papyrus walk into the kitchen and upon seeing their fridge she grins "perfect i can make la-sans-ya" papyrus groans then asks "whats that?" Ina quickly explains what lasagna is and ina goes out and grabs sans "hey could you help out?" sans yawns holding up a pen "de-pen-ds" ina smiles and holds up a phone "all you have to do is, pour the tomato sauce on the noodles when i telephone you"

then ina starts instructing papyrus on how to make it and together they soon approch the step where sans helps ina looks at sans "hey its your turn sans!" sans pours the tomato sauce and papyrus cheers "GREAT JOB BROTHER!" sans grins and ina smiles then she notices there was a mess on both of them, from the sauce splashing into the pan onto their faces and clothes, she grabs a napkin and wipes off their faces with a smile and a laugh "boys you are both a mess! go take a shower while i finish up" then Papyrus whines "BUT MOOOOM!" ina freezes feeling her heart jump out of her chest she covers her mouth being careful of her ciggerette in shock and papyrus rubs his neck

"UM, YOU DONT MIND IF WE CALL YOU MOM

RIGHT?.. BECAUSE WE NEVER HAD PARENTS BEFORE, AND I THINK HOW YOU ACT IS HOW a

mother should..." ina tears up and swallows and says "i-i would be honored, if you two would call me mom" she warmly grins at them "and go get cleaned up boys ill take care of dinner" papyrus hugs her and runs up the steps and ina collapses to her knees and just grins like a fool, sans smiles "well i guess i can finally make mom jokes again, and before you ask, paps doesnt remember her, he, he was too young, heh you know, you kinda remind me of our real mom, ha its been so long since i last thought of her... anyways i really dont mind calling you mom... our birth mom probably wont mind, as long as we are happy, loved, and taken care of" ina looks at him and pulls him into a hug trying not to cry "yeah i guess you can make mom jokes again!~ and thanks"

she lets go and he grins and waves as he walks up the stairs ina puts it in the oven and sets the timer and takes a drag of her ciggerette and gently breathes out and a few seconds later she felt hands on her shoulders she grins "they called me mom... they called me mom skull!" she turns around and hugs him in tearful joy he grins and hugs her back and after a few seconds of hugging she grabs her music and skull picks glad you came by boyce avenue and as it starts playing he takes her hand and places the other on her waist and ina places her other hand on his shoulder

And they started to dance to the music and all too soon the song was over and ina just leaned against skull and grinned, skull wraps his arms around her and pulled her snug against him laying his head on top of hers and he smiles ina looks up at him and smiles and hugs him back then she pulls away and signs "skull thank you... you've been with me through almost everything, losing my pack, luke, the massive undertaking of the clean up of the war, all of it... thank you!" skull smiles and signs back "ina your wellcome... and i swear i will never leave you alone" just as he said that another song started playing ina smiles and quickly switches off the music skull then gestures towards the lasagna and ina quickly checks it and sees that its no where near done and suddenly is picked up and tickled from behind she shrieks in laughter and twists attempting to get away but finds she cant she wiggles as she was crushed against a ribcage and tickled mercilessly

Soon she was panting and full of giggles she looks up from his lap at skull with a grin on her face she then attempts to get up but is pulled into a hug instead skull picks her up bridal style and she clings to his shoulders and he sits down the couch and and she wraps her arms around his middle, and she rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on hers they stay like that for a while then he gets up and sets her on her feet and signs "i think you should check the lasagna" ina smiles "so then you can tickle me again? Well... I guess i could oblige you"

She checks the lasagna and sees that its done and pulls it out and sets it on the stove "well its done where are those two?" Skull signs "ill go find them" then he walks away and up the stairs ina smiles sadly "i wish you were more than a smoke creation skull..." then she shakes her head and goes searching for a spatula to serve the food with and finally finds one and then she finds the plates and forks and sets them out "so you like him, huh?" ina jumps and spins around and sees sans leaning against the doorway ina asks "like who?" sans smiles " you like 'skull' huh? mom" ina slowly starts turning red and protests "n-no i dont!

he's just a friend" sans looks at her knowingly and grabs a plate and a fork ina then serves him a slice then papyrus walks in

"WOWIE! INA THAT SMOKE CREATION SEEMS SO REAL! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH HIM?"

ina shrugs "i didnt paps, he creates himself whenever i dont know what i want to create" papyrus nods and gets himself a plate then skull walks in and signs "ina you need to eat" ina waves him off "ill be fine" skull glares and makes a plate, sets it next to her and glares at her signing "you will eat, you are supposed to have three meals a day!" ina sighs "skull im not hungry" he glares again and makes her eat she reluctantly eats and after she cleans the plate of food he sits down next to her feeling smug, ina pouts and sighs "i ate yesterday skull, you know i only need to eat once every three days at maximum..." sans jaw drops "three days?! No you need to eat at least one meal a day!" Ina rolls her eyes "no i dont ive adapted to going a long time on very little food, though now topside food is plentiful"

Skull silently groans and signs "ina! You need to eat more often!" Ina rolls her eyes and changes the subject "so how and when are we going to tell the kids, about how to really break the seals?" sans frowns "well they are going to find out one way or another, at least by the time they get to the changing puzzle" then ina asks "hey how did you find out the kids were in control?" sans sighs "tori, tori told me the kid arrived and she told me that the kid didnt hurt anyone..." ina nods "ok then when they get to snowdin they should stay here as i go on ahead and undo the barrier and then sans and i can go back and break the seal" sans winces "yeah, thing is we cant break the barrier without frisks determination..." ina sighs and removes the sword from her belt and carefully places it on the table she looks at them seriously

"this sword is a special one... it is a contianer for magic... and the only reason i was able to cast the spell that ended the war and not die... back then it only had three years of as much of it as i and twelve others could spare, magic stored in it... what do you think its capable of with seven years worth, with no real reason for me to use up a large amount my magic?" sans stares at the sword and shivers "th-that will do it" skull then placed a hand on ina's shoulder and signed "are you sure ina?"

she nods "yes i will use the sword on the barrier and my own magic on the seal..." skull nodded but didnt remove his hand ina smiles "ill be fine skull, i have you dont i?" skull smiles and nods he removes his hand and sans sighs "so how are we going to do this? that is, how are we going to tell the kids?" ina sighs "ill have to tell them... sans when they nearly reach snowdin come and get me" sans nods "alright you better get going then mom"

ina grins and stands up then she and skull head out and ina once again starts out for asgores castle she swiches on her music and picks the song Touch the sky -brave and starts walking she soon comes to a water fall she shivers and sees a moman kid standing near it and sans at a stand she walks over to the kid "hey whatcha doing kiddo?" he jumps and nearly falls but ina pulls him away from the edge "ah! you scared me!" ina laughs softly "sorry kiddo" he smiles up at her "its ok, and im sneaking out to see undyne, shes soo cool!"

ina frowns "do your parents know your out here?" the kid flinches "umm no, please dont tell them" ina sighs "i wont tell them, just... be careful kiddo" he grins "thanks!" then he runs off ina smiles and stops by sans "hey mom whats up?" ina shrugs "not much im enroute to the castle, how far has the kid gone?" sans sighs "hasnt even left the ruins yet" ina nods "ok i better get going see you later scans" she smiles and rubs sans head carefully he grins at her in happiness and she keeps walking

 ** _hey sorry I haven't posted in a while things have been very hectic lately, and now I have to take care of a young some one else as well as myself so yeah, I finally found the time to post this_**


	8. Chapter Eight Pranks, more MK and Undyne

Goingtale

Chapter eight pranks and undyne

Soon she came to some bushes and heard something on the ledge above her she crouches and watches papyrus talk with a shadowed figure unfortunately she could only hear part of one side of the conversation ina sighs as the shadowed figure leaves and leaves the bushes and right after her the kid from earlier leaves the bushes she raises a eyebrow and the kid starts gushing about undyne ina nods (so thats undyne... well shes... very jagged, but at least she didnt try to kill me, this time)

She soon comes to a place where there was no bridge to cross and she carefully judges the distance to the other shore and leaps barely making it she sighs and keeps walking soon she walks across another bridge and finds another point to jump so she does and safely lands on the other side she makes her way to the enterance nearby and she gets a call she raises a eyebrow and answers

"HELLO MOM! THIS IS PAPYRUS" ina smiles "ah hello rus, are things ok?" Papyrus answers "THINGS

ARE GOOD HERE, BUT I JUST WANTED TO

WARN YOU, UNDYNE DOESNT BELIEVE YOU

WANT TO HELP, MOM SHE'S COMING AFTER

YOU" ina nods "i guessed thank you Rus" then papyrus asks "ARE YOU WEARING A WORN LEATHER JACKET? UNDYNE SAID SHE THOUGHT SHE

SAW YOU WEARING ONE" ina replies "yes i am rus"

then he cheerfully says "ALRIGHT ILL TELL HER

YOU WERENT THEN"

ina grins "you dont have to lie to your friend rus, i can handle it" Papyrus says "BUT I DONT WANT EITHER OF YOU TO GET HURT..." Ina laughs softly "oh rus, its ok to want to protect me, but let me handle undyne ok? trust me ill be ok" papyrus sighs "OK MOM JUST... BECAREFUL" ina smiles "i promise i will" then she winces (i hate making promises, vows are one thing, but promises are another, as promises were made to be broken... i dont know what could happen so i can only promise that ill becareful)

then ina says "talk to you later, son" papyrys grins " TALK TO YOU LATER MOM!" ina grins and hangs up then she quickly lights a ciggerette and it forms skull she smiles at him and starts walking through she gasps and stares up in awe of the stones she twirls trying to see as much of it as possible skull smiles and soundlessly chuckles as a monster approches her ina looks down at it and smiles and hands it her jacket "could you wash this please?" woshua happily tends to her jacket

then departs she smiles and puts her jacket back on cheerfully she turns to skull "come on silly skull, we have to keep going!" skull silently laughs and catches up ina grins and walks down the last path way and comes to a dead end she frowns and touches the wall making the hidden door fall over she smiles and keeps walking she looks to her left and shivers then she quickly turns her attention to the right and she reads the walls as she walked by

soon she came to the last one a drawing and she stopped and stared "skull... this is a drawing of a demon, not a leveled up monster... why would it be here?"skull shrugs and ina bites her lip and sighs "i just hope that this turns out ok, i dont want to hurt papyrus's friend..." skull lays a hand on her shoulder and signs "it will be fine ina, have more faith in yourself" ina sighs "your right, as always..." then they move on and walk across a huge river she looks down and shivers again and grabs skulls hand in anxiety they soon reaches the other side and she hurriedly gets off

She sighs in relief and they walk forward they soon stop and ina sighs at the spear infront of her "welp seems we've got to go now!" She casts a glance to the side at undyne and they start running ina winces as one of undyne's spears scrapes against her leg but she keeps running soon they reach a straight bridge and she sees tall grasses on the other side she runs faster and enters the grass with spears flying over head

they crouch down to hide she forcibly slows her breathing and crawls through the bushes not moving a single piece as she does so then she spots the moman kid being held over the grasses then the kid is gently lowered and she hears clanging steps moving away she glances back at skull who grins they soon leave the grasses and the kid comes out of the grasses next to them and he starts gushing about undyne ina smiles indulgently and pats him on the back "good for you kiddo!" he smiles up at her excitedly then he runs off and trips ina's eyes widen and she rushes forward

"hey you ok?" she gently picks him up and sets him on his feet and examines his face seeing no wounds she sighs in relief "be more careful kiddo, you could have gotten seriously hurt" MK smiles "ill be ok maam " then he runs off and ina calls after him "my name is Ina, dont you maam me kiddo!" he looks back and grins "ook ms ina!" and he continues running ina laughs and smiles then skull wraps a arm around her and signs "hes a good kid..." ina smiles and wraps a arm around him "indeed very brave and kind" she looks at skull "just like papyrus and sans" he nods and they slowly start walking forwards skulls arm still around her then they see a crystal covering a piece of cheese and ina wonders "i wonder what kind of crystal is that?" skull signs "its a baludotic crystal ina it forms over magical food that has been left to sit for too long"

ina blinks and nods (wait how does he know?) they keep walking then they see sans by a telescope and ina smiles "sans how is paps?" sans smiles "he wishes you would call more often" ina winces "ah, sorry i just... dont know how?" sans blinks and ina continues "we dont have phones on the surface... at least now that is, the only reason i knew how to answer his call is because it said talk, we do have a music player but, we don't have phones" sans nods and quickly shows her how to call people then he says "hey do you want to use my telescope mom?"

ina grins "sure why not!" she leans over and looks through only to see red, red, and more red she tilts her head confused and pulls back "the only thing i saw was red?" skull was bent in half and covering his face and his shoulders were shaking and ina looks at him "skull?" he straightens and points to his eye and ina reaches up and wipes away a bit of red stuff she stares at it and laughs "good one!" then her eyes light up with a mischievous light "you realise this means war? a prank war that is" sans grins "well then eye shall meet you on the battle field in due time" then ina smiles and she and skull walk on the path nearby she soon spots the nice cream man and grins "hey two nice creams please!" he smiles and hands them over ina quickly gives him the money and skull takes one, ina takes the other she smiles at him and he grins and to her suprise he actually can eat the nice cream she smiles as she learned somthing new about her...

(what is he to me now that i think of it? well that is if he wasnt a smoke creation... would he be a friend? or... somthing a little deeper? like a boyfriend?) she blushes slightly (nah that cant be it... he's not like a brother, or family member to me, he's closer than a friend, maybe a best friend?... ill figure it out)

she quickly eats her nice cream andunknown to her skull watches her eat it with interest then when she finishes skull takes her hand and they walk away and the nice cream man sighs "always nice to see couples having a good time" ina looks down the path that was covered in small clumps of grass and nods "ok this is where we need to go" skull nods and they walk down the path she gasps and looks all around in awe at the bioluminescent plants and how the water glowed "so beautiful..." they kept walking in soon turned a corner and walked across a bridge and she shivers and walks a little faster

then she gets a call "HEY MOM, UNDYNE IS VERY FEELING VERY MURDERY RIGHT NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?" ina smile "i escaped from her" papyrus grins "GOOD GOING MOM, BUT I JUST WONDER, WHY CANT WE ALL BE FRIENDS..." ina sighs "every one has different feelings on things son and everyone has different upbringings these things form our personalitys and out looks on things, it makes us different, and it make us fight to be right"

papyrus sighs "I JUST WANT FOR EVERYONE TO GET ALONG..." ina smiles "and thats not a bad thing, it will take a lot of time and work though and there will always be those who will try to fight" papyrus cheers

"AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF WORK I WILL DO MY BEST!" ina smiles "and im sure you can do anything your mind sets you too" papyrus smiles "THANKS MOM TALK TO YOU LATER" then he hangs up ina smiles at the phone and puts it back in her pocket and she keeps walking with skull soon tentacles come out of the water as they walk soon to her left she sees the water start to Roll and boil and a strange octopus comes out of the water with a huge smile on his face and starts talking as they walk soon they reach the end of the room and ina waves at onionsan and walks into the other room then she hums a little bit of what she remembers of girls just want to have fun and hears someone hum back

she looks around and sees a moman hiding in the corner ina hums some more but this time with the moman to girls just want to have fun and suddenly its a concert, she spots sans in the crowd selling tickets made of toilet paper and she turns on her music and hands it to skull who plays the song and ina sings along with shyren

then the song ends and skull when the song ends she changes it to carry on by fun and ina once again starts singing it with shyren and then finally when it ends ina says "this is for a certain person in the crowd and i think it fits, even though you dont have a sister so everyone replace sister with brother, and, Sans this is for you!" Skull grins and switches it to Hey brother by avicii then looking out over the crowd she spots him

grinning then at the end he yells "THANKS SHYREN, MOM!"

She grins and yells back "your wellcome son!" Then skull plays sisters and brothers by the sidewalk prophets and they start to sing and when it ends ina says "alright everyone the concert is over! Have a nice day" and everyone dispersed and ina smiles at shyren "see you later, and maybe we could do this again some time? You see... I love singing and thanks skull for playing the music"

Shyren nods with a shy smile skull grins and signs "your wellcome" then they go their seperate ways when ina turns around she saw skull gazing at her and gently smiling he holds out a hand and ina takes it and they continue walking soon they come to a statue that was being rained on she examines the statue for a moment and walks on and sees a umbrella quickly making a decision she grabs one and puts it over the statue and sees the ghostly images of notes above it then she hears a music box and for some reason

she feels she should walk back to the other path she does so and finds a piano skull sits down at it and starts playing soon a wall falls down and she walks down the way and finds something red laying on a pesdital she picks it up and finds a piece of something else laying under it she blinks and picks up the thing and suddenly her soul is summoned she gasps and the thing is then aborbed into her soul she collapses to her knees and she groans in pain then she falls unconsious skull catches her and places her on his lap and brushes his fingers through her hair worriedly then he carefully sets her on the ground and disapears


	9. the note book, falling, and even more MK

Goingtale

Chapter nine the note book, falling, undyne, Mk

"Hey Doc?"

"yEs?"

"Can i help out a bit, im getting bored"

"I dOnt sEe wHy nOt, hAnd Me tHat WreNch"

"Here you go, so... this is it, huh?"

"inDeeD, yoU do KnoW thAt yOu dOnt HavE to CalL me Doc AnyMorE riGht? The ProJecT is LonG oVer"

"hahaahaa... i know doc but your always taking care of me... though its mostly that you have to take care of me and my clumsyness as well as your kids"

"...Tos, I waNt tO taKe cAre Of yOu, Can You HanD me

ThaT paIr oF stAbiLzeRs?'

"sure thing, hey... is it supposed to be doing that?"

"No iT isNt, ...Tos Run!"

"NO! Im not leaving you here!"

"You HavE toO!"

BOOOM

"NOW AS ONE! WEAVE YOUR MAGIC INTO ME!

WE WILL WIN THIS DAMNED WAR!"

"Together!"

"auferre, obsecro te, quod amatur, sibi mortem inimicorum suorum, et dabo te in animam meam spem Inimico exstincto exitium tibi XIII, qui stant in conspectu omnium dimicabit, ut eruat nos, salva nos, ut moreremur in adversariorum!"

"..."

"i-is it over?... oh no, luke... dont let her see"

"what about luke he's... luke?... luke?!... !

LLLUUUUUKKKEEE!"

"to late leo... hey who are you? no better yet, who am i?"

"Your name is Rachel Everwood, and im Natalie Greenleaf here have some jerkey it tastes.. really... good... i lost my sense of taste!"

"Tirus, My left leg is gone!"

"Your leg henry? Look at My right foot! Now i can never put my best foot forward!"

"I-i cant feel my legs!"

"Dont worry kimberly ill help you get to the castle, and

its smells... like there will be no rain... today... oh shit i cant smell anything!"

"Well it looks like i lost a arm... hey ben what did you lose?"

"M-my magic i-is gone rena..."

"Well, shit... sorry ben, and vena what did you? Oh no... your voice..."

"Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! MY HAIR!"

(no! i shall not let you die!)

"I...in...Ina... mom!"

Ina sits up with a gasp and the one holding her arm who worriedly checks her over for wounds she asks "w-what happened?" The person says "thats what i should be asking, i found you, unconsious in waterfall near a pedestal" ina looks around the darkness, and who she now realise is sans, tells her that she's in his house "i dont remember, the only thing i remember is, picking up something..." sans frowns and lets go of her arm "well the kiddo's have finally left the ruins and soon we will have to tell them..."

Ina nods and pulls out a cigarette and when she summons skull and he sits next to her, she notices some thing "is it just me or are you more solid?" He signs in her hand "no its not just you, yes i am" she blinks "thats strange... but why are?...Ill figure it out" he nods and smiles he grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet she wobbles for a moment and skull stablises her

she smiles up at him and he puts a arm around her shoulders and they walk out into the living room and ina smiles at the sounds of cooking "hey im home" he looks up and sees her "WELCOME HOME MOM! I MADE SPAGETTI DO YOU WANT SOME?" Ina smiles "sure why not" she sits down and skull wraps a warm arm around her she raises eyebrow "your warmer... thats weird but nice" she cuddles into his side and he smiles

Soon papyrus comes out with a plate of spagetti and ina sits up and quickly consumes it then she stands up and sans nods "alright ill take you back, dont worry i know a short cut" they follow sans and soon find themselves back at the room with the piano ina smiles "thanks cans" he grins "your welcome mom, see you later" he leaves and ina shakes her head "how does he do it?"

Skull shrugs and i sigh "well probably should get going..." ina attempts to cast my spell and to her shock she finds that she can cast it "skull... any idea how long was i out?" Skull signs "a day" ina groans

"grrrreeeeatt" then they start out from the where the piano was i once again grab a umbrella but this one was even bigger than the others and skull took it from me and held onto it i smile at him and he smiles back then they walk through the rain and on the way spot the kiddo curled up in a aclove ina frowns and picks him up and he crys out in shock and squirms until he realises that its only ina he looks up at her "you scared me!" Ina winces "ah, sorry kiddo, but you need to get out of the rain or you'll get sick" he smiles up at her "its ok! Ill be fine... just dont tell my parents" ina frowns "kiddo i wont but i am getting worried that your parents are getting worried about you"

He smiles "nah they kinda know where i am" ina frowns but accepts his words and they three walk through the rain soon they reach the other side ina gazes up at the castle and her face set into a look of determination "im coming King asgore, we have things to discuss" the kiddo looks up at me "what do you have to talk to him about?" i look down at him and smile "destroying the barrier and seal is my goal of talking with him" the kiddo looks up at me in awe "so cool! so your going to free us?" ina grins and nods seriously "i will free you all even if it results in my death" the kid gapes at her and ina smiles then skull wraps a arm around her and bumps his head against hers and signs "ina... please dont die" ina smiles "heh dont worry, im too stubborn to die easily"

He smiles and ina grins then they continue on soon they come to a steep ledge and ina frowns then skull puts up the umbrella then he crouches against the wall and makes a foot hold ina smiles and quickly ina goes up then skull dissapears ina frowns "well that was inconvenient, bad time for the spell to run out" and the kiddo says "go on ahead ill catch up dont worry i always find a way" then he runs off nearly tripping as he went ina stands up and turns around and starts walking she reads the wall as she went and sadly frowns "no we hid the real enemy from you all and let our selves be known as the bad guys" soon she move on and sees a long walk way she sighs "here we go again" then she starts jogging down the walkway suddenly her instincts scream at her to stop she does so and large spears shoot up around her eye twiches and she starts running soon she reached a dead end ina grits her teeth "damnit!" She turns back and sees undyne standing there "undyne i really dont want to hurt you" undyne just stays quiet and seperates the walk way destroying it with spears ina eyes widen and she looks down in shock as she fell she yelled "damnit undyne! i just want to break the barrier!"

Then ina looked down and quickly looked back up (damnit the ground is too close i cant use that spell... or even the short form one, This is going to hurt!) she grits her teeth in preparation and when she lands she hits a pile of trash ripping through it and pieces of metal shred her body up and it ends up knocking her out

...

" hi, how have you been?"

"DoiNg bEttEr, aNd yOu?"

"im ok..."

"You SurE? yoU soUnd, Sad"

"Hahaha im fine, really"

"HmmM ok But Im hEre If yOu nEed Me..."

"Ill be fine really, by the way congratulations on getting a girlfriend, i hope youll both be happy"

"NyeHehE thAnkS, anD i kNow You'Ll fInd SomEonE evEntUalLy tRusT me, You WilL... afTer All, I diD"

"Thank you... hey isnt it nearly time for your date?"

"Oh sHit It iS buT i sTilL haVe tO..."

"Heh dont worry about it, ill take care of it"

"ThaNks! See You LatEr!"

"Heh go be happy my, friend... you deserve it more than anyone"

...

soon she sits up carefully and examines her wounds she shakily reaches into her inventory and pulls out a roll of bandages and bandages herself up she shakily stands leaning using a pipe she found nearby to support herself

then she keeps moving avoiding as much water as she can constantly shivering and trying not to panick she passes a bike and a computer then she sees a cooler to disract herself she opens it and finds some Military rations she smiles in nostalgia "huh its been a while since ive seen one of these..." she takes them and eats one putting the other in her inventory then she sees a dummy "huh you look like the dummy in the ruins with tori... heh, your also cute"

then she pats its head and moves on behind her the dummy looks at her and glares slightly but its look morphs into a look of ouch that had to have hurt, and it doesnt move as ina keeps going soon she finds herself in a room with five path ways she groans and sits down until she notices the water nearby she painfully scrambles to her feet and gets as far away from it as she can then she looks up and sees a ghost she smiles "nastablook! How have you been?" He blinks "ah its you... how have you been?" Ina rubs her neck "could have been better, could have been worse"

Nastablook nods and they go there seperate ways for now ina heads back keeping a eye on the water then she heads down the path farthest from the water and finds herself in a hallway she sees a doorway to the right and finds a turtle moman who offers to sell her things she looks over the items and sees a notebook she quickly buys it (this will become usefull when telling my story)

"Yeah thats when the notebook was found, heh i later found out that it belonged to one of the people who disobeyed the king and jumped into the underground"

"Hmm? Youll find out eventually be paitent, we are not in a hurry remember? So as i was saying"

She then stashes it in her inventory and continues on she then comes across a huge pool of water she gulps and gets a stumbling running start and jumps over the pool and jumps over the next one, she nearly falls in both times but catches herself with the pipe then sees strange mushrooms and curious

she touches a dim one and it squeaks and lights up the path ahead she laughs and pulls out a cigarette and she summons skull she grins at him and he looks worriedly at her and signs "are you ok" ina laughs in pain "im fine skull come on lets go" he grabs her arm and supports her as they walk she keeps touching the mushrooms and laughs at the squeaking noise they make soon they reach then end and find the path ahead was full of water ina shivers and skull nods then he crouches down and signs "here get on my back ina"

Ina smiles "what did i do to deserve you?" She gets on his back and he picks her up and starts walking down the waterfilled path soon they reach the end of the path and find a echo flower and it said "behind you" skull flips around puting ina nearly against the wall he glares at undyne "human... papyrus and sans says that you want to help us... i seriously doubt that after all the suffering your kind has put us through" ina sighs "undyne... do you realise that, when you find out, what i say is true, that we have suffered just as much?"

Undyne freezes and suddenly MK comes tumbling out of the nearby bushes and grins at ina "Yo! You made it!"

Ina smiles as she gets off of skulls back "indeed i did kiddo, are you alright?" Mk nods "yeah i fine but you dont look too good" ina laughs "im fine kiddo" then undyne grabs MK and walks off ina sighs and skull signs "well then lets get going?"

Ina nods and they keep walking back a little ways and ina sees in the water glowing grasses and skull picks her up and walks for her into the water and over to the grasses and down another corrordor for her then the water deepens and he holds her closer to him and higher up and he keeps walking soon they go onto dry land and skull puts her down she smiles at him

"thank you skull" he smiles back and signs "no problem ina" then he disapears and she limps down the bridge finally feeling her wounds "yo!" Ina turns around and sees mk standing there he walks closer and says "i know im not supposted to be here, man ive never had to ask anyone this before, but... i have to ask you somthing... are you a human?" Ina sadly smiles "yes i am" mk closes his eyes and laughs slightly "hahaha man! I knew it! Well actually undyne told me to 'stay away from that human...' so i guessed it was you miss ina... i guess that makes us enemys..."

Ina sadly closes her eyes "yeah... sorry"" mk just asks "c-could you say something mean, so then i could just hate you?" Ina shakes her head "its not in me im sorry" he sighs "i-i guess i have to do it then... yo!i really Hate your guts!... man im such a turd... im going to go home now" he turns around and runs then he slips and clanking steps could be heard and ina's eyes widen she runs forward as he slips down farther to the point where ina cant reach him she yells "undyne grab my legs Mk fell! I cant reach him without help!"

Undyne rushes forward and grabs her legs as ina makes herself fall forward ina then yells "lower!" undyne lets go for a second and grabed her ankles ina reaches out and grabs mk then she heard creaking she looks up and pales "undyne grab mk!" she throws mk up to undyne who let go of ina to grab him ina spread her limbs and starts chanting

"Quis dabit mihi pennas magicae certissimae morti salvum me avolare a tenebris, et mihi dabit mihi pinnas venti volant!" Then a pair of, blue and purple glowing feathered wings spring from her back and she flys above the bridge both of them stare up in awe ina smiles down at them as she pumped her wings then she flew over to a safe landing spot landing she brings in her wings and lands, undyne and mk follow her then undyne yells "what the hell! Why did you let your self fall! And where did those wings come from!" Ina rubs her neck "the bridge was collapsing under our shared weight"

Then she looks them in the eyes "and these are my wings, every captain and above has a pair of wings to watch over our pack, they are symbols of status in human society, and every single one of my pack, has a set of wings" then ina looks at mk "are you alright kiddo?" mk nods "yeah but i better get home i bet my parents are really worried about me" he runs off and ina smiles after him "he's a really good kiddo, you better watch over him undyne, he seems to get in a lot of trouble" undyne looks at her "you saved him, nearly sacrificing your self... why?"

ina smiles "im here to help you all, im here to break the barrier and the seal, im here to help" undyne walks up to her and stares at her ina calmly meets her gaze with certainty that she was there to help and only help never harm then undyne nods "alright human" ina interupts "my name is ina, and i am pleased you meet you if you want to start over" undyne looks at her in shock then she shakes herself and holds out a hand "hi im undyne the captain of the royal guard"

ina smiles "hello undyne i am ina the captian commander of the human army" undyne blinks "captian commander?" ina nods "i am one of the highest ranking people in the military" undyne slowly nods "ok... you better get going... go meet with asgore... i wont stop you..." ina smiles "thank you undyne" ina turns and starts walking undyne watches her go then ina's wings disapear and undyne sighs "damnit sans, papyrus you both were right... she's most likely telling the truth... heh who am i to question the judge?"

sans laughs "indeed undyne... shes actually made a vow to save us, mom is awesome" undyne looks at him in shock "you guys have adopted her?" sans nods "yes we have... she reminds me of our birth mom, strong, brave, and honest" undyne goes silent "very well then... she will soon be in hot land she will probably meet alphys soon" sans nods "ill watch dont worry just... trust me when i say she only wants to help" undyne nods and they go their seperate ways later on undyne and papyrus do their cooking lession and end up burning her house down again

End of chapter


	10. quiz, confession, running, chasing

Goingtale

Chapter ten alphys, quiz, confession, running, chasing

ina looks up at the huge building infront of her she breathes in and lights a cigarette she smiles at skull and they head in and soon they meet alphys and when she says "but, hopefully we won't run into him!" ina pales "you just had to tempt the universe didnt you?" then ina hears banging she rubs her forehead and a wall blows up "oh no" a voice answers "oh yes...

welcome my beauties..." ina then sees a strange metal robot "welp here we go" the robot says "to todays quiz show!"" ina nods "ok i will pariticpate if you let me quiz you as well?" mettaton freezes "what would the questions be about?" ina smiles "nothing bad it'll pretty much be about how much you know about us humans, and you dont have to die if you get one wrong" mettaton hums "ill do it darling!" ina smiles "alright then lets do it!" then mettaton smiles "ok first question! what is the prize for answering correctly?" ina looks at the answers and says "more questions... my turn, What is my name?" mettaton quickly says "A ina is your name darling! next question, what is the kings full name?" ina grins " i really want to say lord fluffybuns just to appeal to my sense of humor, but i know his name is asgore dreemurr, my turn what did i vow in snowdin" mettaton says

"A to free us all so that we would see the real night sky, and the real sunset" there were gasps from no where and mettaton asks "what are robots made of" ina quickly says "metal&magic my turn what is a pack or other wise known as a squad?" mettaton answers "D very close friends to the point you can nonverbally understand each other" then his question made ina's jaw drop and she grits her teeth solving it as fast as she can "D the answer is D my question is, in the human war with demons, why were we fighting the demons" mettaton answers "C to protect us, monsters or rather as you call us momans, now how many flies are in this jar?" ina went with her instincts "A my turn what did i lose casting the spell that ended the war" mettaton hesitated and said "B eyesight and... your ability to have kids" there was sounds of sympathy played around them "what is this creature?" then it showed half of a froggit ina was about to say a but it seemed too easy so she said instead"d" then it revealed to be mettaton wearing a froggit shirt she frowns but then she grins and cheerfully asks "ok my question is who have i adopted as my Cool, Talented, Loyal, Chivalrous, Intelligent, Strong,

Compassionate, Couragous, Reliable, Responsable,

Courteous, Adaptible, Generous, Witty, Likable,

Hansome, Resourceful, Passionate, Punny, Kind,

Adorkable, Cute, Caring, Loving and all around

Awesome Sons?!" And all of the answers said Sans&Papyrus, so mettaton says "B Sans and Papyrus! You really care about your kids dont you? now my question is would you smooch a ghost?"

Ina smiles at the turn about "hell yes i do they are the coolest, and most adorkable sons anyone could have! Plus im getting to embarrass them and tell everyone how awesome they are on the MTT show! how many parents can say they did that?! And my answer is A heck yeah! My question is, who did i lose at the end of the war" metttaton hesitates

"are, are you sure you want me to answer that darling? It is very personal" ina smiles "yes i do, i dont mind, i need to get it out anyways" mettaton says "alright who you lost was B your near bondmate luke, or in human terms fiancé " there was gasps and a voice said "oh that poor girl" then mettaton asks "how many letters are in the name mettatonnnn?" Ina blinks and just guesses

"c now my question is what are the names of my packmates?" Mettaton answers "D Alex, rena, leo, vena, tirus, luke, henry, rachel, ben, kimberly, garrett, and natalie, my question is in the dating simulation video game mew mew kissy cutie what is mew mew's favorite food?"

Then alphys pipes up excitedly and mettaton says "alphys were you helping her?" Ina shrugs "if she was i didnt see it" mettaton hmmms "well then ill ask a question, alphys will be sure of the answer too!" Ina frowns "it better not be somthing embarrassing" then mettaton asks "who does Dr alphys have a crush on?" Ina tilts her head "uuuhhhhh... A undyne? Mettaton really?! how would i know that?! I just met her!" Mettaton answers "but you did get it correct! Now what is your question?" Ina glares "ok then ill ask you a impossible question that there is no way you know the answer! Who do I have a crush on? No one, Doggo, Grillby or Skull?"

Mettatons shines brightly "skull of course!" Ina blushes "h-how did you!" Mettaton laughs "your eyes darling! They softened when you said his name and not to mention ive seen the interaction between you two! your both so cute!" Then ina realises somthing she looks behind her slowly paling with a oh shit look on her face skull stared at her in shock ina swallows thickly and runs away

skull was still frozen then mettaton said "go get her Darling!" Skull unfroze and nodded then alphys yells "wait take this phone, its a upgraded one!" He takes it, he then chased after ina mettaton then says "you should move over to the screen then?"

Ina panted stopped and leaned on her knees slightly in pain as a blue lazer moved through her "oh god... damnit ina, you knew you shouldnt have asked that question!... damnit!" Then she sobs holding back her tears "you know he doesnt... like you like that... get up all you have to do is avoid him till he runs out of energy then ill never use smoke magic again... damnit... stop crying!"

She thumps her leg and stands up, takes off her jacket, and she looks behind her "good bye skull" she folds her jacket and gently puts it on the ground then she keeps running and a few seconds after she leaves skull runs up he stops and picks up her jacket and puts it on then he keeps going

Ina stops for a second at the puzzle and goes right, skull stops and goes left then after quickly solving the puzzle ina comes back just as skull solves his side she looks at the north gate in shock then she shakes herself and keeps going and a few seconds later skull comes back and sees the open door

he slams his fist into his other hand in frustration and chases after her ina sees more vents and flys over them to the other side she walks into the dark room and slightly light up she looks at mettaton who says "hello darling! Do you realise your love is currently chasing you?" Ina tilts her head "my what?" Mettaton claps his hands "yes skull is currently trying to catch you!" Ina stares in shock and mettaton repeats "he is currently trying to catch you darling!"

Ina sits down on a nearby barstool "damnit skull" mettaton claps his hands together "ok you have to pass this one before i let you go on... and so does skull! So here you droppped this!" He hands her, her phone ina nods in thanks and gets up then the room goes dark and then the light shine brightly "welcome, beauties, to the underground's premier cooking show!"

Ina sighs "i was told that skull is chasing me and if you guys dont know, right now im going through challenges and skull is trying to catch up to me, skull also has to do these... thankfully i know how to cook!" She smiles while glacing at the recipe "ok so today if im right mettaton we are making a cake... honestly i love chocolate cake" mettaton sigh "unfortunatly we are not making just any cake today ina" ina looks at him "then what are we making?"

Mettaton cheerily said "a wedding cake!" Ina's jaw dropped "a what!" Mettaton continues "and skull will be making steak for the weddings dinner!" Ina choked and mettaton told her to gather the ingredients and she numbly did then mettaton said "Perfect! Great job, now we have all the ingredients we need to bake the cake! milk, flour, eggs... oh my! wait a magnificent moment! how could i forget! we're missing the most important ingredient!" then he raises a chain saw "a human soul!" then alphys interuppted and after a bit of stuttering she said "w-wait a second couldnt you use a substitution in the recipe?!" mettaton and her talked it out and soon mettaton turned to ina "could you please get the substitution?" Ina nods and walks over then it lowers to the ground and extends far beyond her reach she sighs and chants

"Quis dabit mihi pennas magicae certissimae morti salvum me avolare a tenebris, et mihi dabit mihi pinnas venti volant!" Then her wings spring from her back and there was gasps and she pumps her wings and flys up faster than what is normal, she was very fast, faster than a jet pack would rise she flew up and mettaton tried to stop her with flour, eggs and milk ina's eyes widen

(oh shit! Flour! if it gets in my wings ill fall!) she dodges it carefully and soon she reaches the top she grabs the substitution and gently lands on the top of the counter she looks up at mettaton "here you go mettaton!" mettaton takes the substitution and says "thank you angel~! challenge complete! now go on!" ina nods and gently glides to the ground

Then when she lands her wings disappear and she starts running again and the door closes behind her then the door on the far side of the room opens and skull runs in he looks around and grits his teeth then he looks at mettaton and signs "so im guessing your going to make me do something?" mettaton nods "yes skull darling we are making steak! for your wedding dinner, ina dear had to make the cake already!" Skulls jaw dropped and mettaton laughs "and just so you know all of us are cheering you on!" Then sounds of cheering and encouragement came from all around skull grins and suddenly there was a phone ringing, mettaton blinked

"oh we have a caller!" He answers "hello? Ah good i am on, skull, you better take care of our mom or well lets just say im currently in snowdin right now" suddenly a knife was floating infront of skulls face "you really dont want to have a bad time" then skull repilied with his hands "i will do my best! I will catch up to her!"

The caller laughs and sets the knife down "you better, and i think its about time you tell her your name" skull signs "i wanted to tell her with my real voice but... if thats what it takes... ill tell her sans" sans grins "alright talk to you later, dad" skull grins and turns to mettaton who says "oh and just so you know ina is being slowed down by other monsters right now, you wont have to deal with them, and you get a bit of a speed boost as we will let you out a bit earlier than she will so lets get cooking!" Skull nods his eyes shining brightly in determination!

-a few minutes later "ok darling go on you have passed! and sans the skeleton will teleport you to the maze puzzle! now viewers lets go back to ina dear!" end of chapter


	11. Chapter 11 dresses, muffet, maze

Goingtale

 **Chapter eleven dresses, muffet, maze**

Ina was resting for a second then she notices the camera in the sky she glares and gets up she then looks at the safe and nods "well good luck with that mouse" she then starts running again then she hears a voice "hey! you! stop! " ina stops and turns around and sees two large guards

"we've, like received. An anonymous tip about a human with drawings on its limbs, and wearing its hair up " ina covers her arms and the guard goes on "they told us they were wandering around hotland right now... i know, sounds scary right? Well stay chill, we'll bring you someplace safe, ok?" Ina sighs in relief

Then she follows them then they stop "huh? What its it, bro? Look at their hair and arms?" The guard looks at ina who stiffens and tries to cover up her arms more only to reailze its fuitile as she's wearing a tank top, she sighs and mutters while the guards talk"yep this is my life... bad luck all around" then everything goes black around them she sighs "welp here we go again, now whats in act?" She checks it and sees two different momans names (ill go for 02 then) she sees clean armor and just for kicks decides to do it

She cleans his armor and he starts getting really hot then he takes off his armor ina then notices the other one getting all hot and bothered (ahhh so thats how it is) she smirks like the cat who caught the canary, ate it, drank all the milk, trashed a pillow, pooped on the carpet and blamed it all on the dog then she whispers in 01's ear "you should be honest with your feelings 01" and that was the straw the broke the camels back and 01 addmited his feelings to 02

Ina Watches the event with sad eyes (heh... wonder how this would have turned out if it was me and skull?...doubt it would end as well as it has...) after hiting the spare button the two guards happily walk away she smiles sadly after them then she keeps running soon she comes to a darkened room "welp here we go again" then mettaton says "indeed darling ina! now find a wedding dress you like!" ina sighs then she looks around and finds a elegent white gown that was modest and not see through, it looked very elegant there was lace going down its arms and across the chest leaving the shoulders exposed but it was also a bit plain she sighs wistfully "this one looks like my moms" then then the gown parts and ina's eyes go flat (yep thought so... this is my life after all...) ina sighs and with some help from alphys quickly defuses the dress and all of the other bombs as well after she disarms All of the bombs mettaton says

"Well done, angel! You've deactivated all of the bombs! If you didnt the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes... now it wont explode in two minutes, instead itll explode in two seconds! Good bye angel! But maybe if you had not defused them your sweet heart could have saved you" Ina glares at mettaton then there was no explosion she raised a eyebrow then anphys called and said "while you were monologuing... i..!" Ina finished

"you deactivated the bomb, thanks alphys" alphys stutters "y-your wellcome" ina then walks on and barely a second behind her skull runs up

Ina keeps walking then finds a elevator she rides it up and finds a spider woman tending to a bakery ina frowns for a second then her eyes open wide in realisation she pulls out her backpack from her inventory and walks up to the spider woman who said "welcome to our parlor, dearie~" ina asks "why are you selling these?" Muffet repiles "some of our family are trapped in the ruins we are funraising for safe transportation" ina smiles "well you no longer have to funraise" then she opens the pocket and says down into it "hey we are here" ina puts the backpack onto the table and all of the spiders come rushing out to muffet who starts crying in joy ina smiles and after all of them were out she picks up her pack and puts it back in her inventory and walks away she soon finds herself at another two puzzles she decides to go north a few seconds later skull runs up and looks around and seeing that the puzzle is not complete he grins so he waits at the middle of the puzzle then the light on the side facing north activates he grins and rushes that direction he lands just as ina was coming out of the puzzle room

Ina's eyes widen and she flinches as skull takes a step forward then he starts walking forward until he is right infront of her she dodges to the side and around skull who trys to grab her but fails ina runs as fast as she can to the other puzzle and solves it then she dodges around skull as he trys to catch up to her on the vents she runs through the open gate she runs into a area filled with webs she runs faster and gets caught in the webs skull runs in and approches her but also get caught in the webs ina wiggles and muffet walks up and frees her "go on while i let him out" ina smiles and thanks her and runs then muffet looks at skull and the webs loosen and skull gets up and runs after her while signing thank you to muffet who laughs "those two... maybe i should have left her in the web so that he could talk to her... no he has to catch her.. thats the

only way she will listen"

Ina panted and leaned on her knees as the door closed behind her then mettaton came out "put this on dearie~ " mettaton handed her the same wedding dress from Before with a pair of white heels ina raised a eyebrow she sighed and mettaton pointed to a door way she walked in and found a bathroom she quickly took a shower and dried her hair then she quickly put the dress and shoes on while she put it on mettaton brushed her hair and braided it then he put a thin veil on her and ina handed her dirty clothes to mettaton then mettaton pushed her back and she landed against a wall and restraints snapped closed around her limbs and she yelled

"mettaton what are you doing!" Mettaton gleefully said "why dearie its time for the kiss! Your prince caught up to you and now he has to finish one more challenge then he has you!" Ina struggled and tried to use her magic to escape but found she couldnt use her magic outwardly only internally she stares wearily at mettaton "yep this is my life... in a nutshell" mettaton laughs "oh its ok dearie" ina sighs closing her eyes while she did so and mettatom took the opportunity to put make up on her end of chapter


	12. Chapter 12 hansome, name, explainations

Goingtale

Chapter twelve hansome, name, explainations

when she opened her eyes again after mettaton finished putting make up on her, she found herself at the end of a colored maze she sighs "of course, welp here we go then" on the other side of the maze skull come out of a door wearing a tuxedo he looked like he was a noble man very hansome as well, ina blushed and looked away

Skull stood on the other side of the maze and saw ina restrained and in a wedding dress his face warms up as starts glowing yellow and he looks away blushing then he looks at mettaton who says

"all you have to do is get to the end of the maze, but fail to get there within the time limit... and she dies" skulls face hardens and he sharply nods then he turns to the maze and gets to the starting line he gets ready to run and when he does he nearly flys through it he ran faster and faster and soon ina watched as he stepped over the finish line

"CONGRATULATIONS! You completed the maze!" Skull walked over to ina, who looked down at the ground then skull tilted her chin up she looks at him feeling scared and she closes her eyes and tenses up

...

"back then i didnt know how he was going to react, i didnt know that he wasnt chasing me to break my heart, i didnt know and that made me, really, really scared, i had been in love with him for years, yeah i was grieving for luke but, luke was dead, and he would have wanted me to be happy, and i had always wanted a family, kids of my own, the whole package deal, and luke knew that, it was my life long wish, my dream, and they both knew that, anyways back to the story."

...

he smiles, gently lifts the veil and glowing yellow lips appears over his teeth and he kisses ina

Ina eyes snap open and she stares at skull then she relaxes and closes her eyes and kisses back, soon he pulls back she opens her eyes and stares at him then he spoke in a raspy voice

"my real name is Wing Dings Gaster or W. D. Gaster, i was the former moman royal scientist until i fell into the Core, and my soul was shattered, when it did almost everyone forgot who i was... the only ones who remember who i am, is my son Sans, Grillby, and Asgore" there were sounds of gasping and the restraints unlocking

"a friend of mine tried to save me but his soul was shattered too, he managed to hold on and the largest parts of our souls left the underground and drifted for years on the surface until... you cast the spell, and it shattered your soul... my friend... custos, saw this and attached our souls to yours to prevent you from dying and he fell into a deep, deep sleep" ina's eyes widen and she summons her soul she looks at the white parts, and notices there are more white parts exposed then she gently runs a finger over one gaster shivers then ina gently touches the blue part and it shivers slightly but nothing happens she gazes at the white parts then looks up at Gaster "how much is missing?" gaster sighs " a little less than half of my soul is still missing, now that you found a large part of it earlier" ina's eyes widen

"the thing on the pedistal!" he nods "yes, that was one of them" ina sits down heavily and gaster sits next to her "your not a smoke creation... you were using my smoke magic as a medium to talk to me..." he nods "yes i was" she looks down at her hands "in all this time... why did you never tell me?" gaster sighs and looks away "i... wanted to tell you in my real body, in my real voice, not this, whispy parallel of one" ina looks at him

"Well now that i know, then i guess i can do this now" she lays a hand on his jaw bone and gently turns his head and kisses him he stares at her shocked then he closes his eyes and kisses back she soon pulls back and leans her forehead against his staring into his eyes

"will you be mine?" he stands up and holds out a hand "always yours, my lovely angel" ina blushes and lets him pull her to her feet they stand there for a while until "you were the

former royal scientist?" they look at mettaton " yes i was"

mettaton asks "you were the one to build the core, right?" Sans says "yeah dad was" gaster smiles at sans "hello son" ina jumps and sans grins up at gaster "its been a while old man..." then sans says "you better not hurt mom or your getting a real bad time"

Gaster grins and hugs sans "i wouldnt want it any other way" sans smiles and papyrus asks "SANS...

THIS SMOKEY GUY IS ACTUALLY OUR DAD?"

Sans looks at him

"yeah pap, he's our dad" papyrus grins and hugs them both and pulls ina in as well sans was on papyrus's lap who was on ina's lap she and gaster were hugging them as was papyrus and sans they all smile feeling at peace then ina notices mettatons despondent aura and pulls him in to the hug

She smiles and sans said "oh yeah the kid is getting really close to the point where we need to tell them..." then mettaton asks "tell them what?" ina sighs and tells them everything including how the kids were fused together mettaton stared at them

"huh... well then how bad is it on the surface?" ina smiles "better than seven years ago, though just in case know that the people who souls have been taken can be revived if their souls are replaced back into their bodys" mettaton stares "wait you mean all of the humans that we've captured are still alive?!" ina nods "yeah but they will not remember very much probably just falling down here... wait a second, remembering... dont i?"

ina quickly opens her inventory and finds to her great supprise and happiness "anti time metal rings!" she pulls them out and notices some of them are on necklaces she hands two to papyrus, and two to mettaton "give that one to alphys and rus, give the other one to undyne, these will let you remember the time lines from here on!" papyrus grins "i will!" Then sans grins "well we better get going the kidds are going to be at a puzzle soon"

Ina nods "alright see you soon" the boys teleport away and ina stands up "come on sku-gaster... we need to get going!" Gaster nods and signs "throat sore going to need to let it rest" ina nods she smiles at gaster who gets up she then pecks him on the cheek and walks over to mettaton "hey where's our clothes?" Mettaton points to a nearby door "in there darling they should be clean now" ina smiles "thank you mettaton " ina heads in and puts on a navy blue t shirt and jeans then she notices her leather jacket nearby she smiles and puts it in her inventory then she walks out and sees gaster leaning against the wall in his normal clothes she smiles and he grins back at her then mettaton says "now this all fine and dandy but you did step on a green tile gaster"

Ina nods "he did... what do those do again?" Mettaton says "you have to fight a monster, which would be the wonderful me!" Ina sighs "alright then" she stands across from him "welp, lets do this!" Then alphys called "h-hey on your phone push the yellow button!" Ina raises a eyebrow and does so "AAAAAHH!"


	13. Chapter 13 meeting, past actions, time

Undergoing

Chapter thirteen meeting, past actions, time

"AAAAAAHHH!" she yells in pain as only the colored halves of her soul turned yellow and turned upside down and tore away from the rest only hanging on by a small string she collapsed to the ground writhing in pain doing her best ot muffle her screams alphys panicked and sans appeared next to ina "MOM!" He along with gaster held her down

Sans desperately grabbed ina's soul and carefully removed the yellow magic from her soul and it went back to normal and the blue parts latched back onto the purple parts and fused it back together ina slowly relaxed though her muscles kept twitching and she shivers and stopped fighting she sat up and swayed "uuugh alphys? Was it supposed to do that?" Alphys relpied "n-no! it wasnt! It was supposed to turn a human soul upside down so then it could fire attacks!" Ina leans against gaster slowly falling unconsious "well it probably works for normal human souls... but my soul is a little unique, after all... i have three souls in my body not just one... and not all of them are human... so its not your fault alphys, plus im fine now... heck its not the most painful experiment thats been done to me! And if you still feel its your fault... just promise me... that youll... be... more... carefull..."

She yawns and falls unconsious sans furrows his skullbrows "mom you make us worry sometimes you know..." sans sighs "we better take her home... she needs to rest" gaster nods and picks ina up she curls up unconciously to help him carry her easier, sans grabs onto gasters elbow and mettaton says

"well as she cannot fight i guess to be sporting i will forfit as it is only fair, now you take the poor angel home she will need some rest" gaster nods and sans teleports them home gaster sets her down on the couch and sans grabs a blanket and covers her up and sans puts a pillow under her head "good night mom" then papyrus comes out of the kitchen

He sees ina laying on the couch and grins "AH, IS MOM SLEEPING?" Sans nods "yeah she is, dont wake her up" papyrus nods and goes back to cooking up some spagettii and gaster disapears

Ina opens her eyes and looks around she at first sees only darkness until she turns around then she sees a two story house she walks up to the door, knocks, and she hears footsteps and the door opens she gazes at the human, well it looked like a human but he had blue wings, that had white tips on his feathers and the inside of his wings was black

She stares shocked at him and he smiles "hello ina, its nice to finally meet you" he holds out a hand and she takes it "hello... who are you?" He laughs "im custos, or rather the blue part of our soul" ina nods "a-ah that makes sense... but how am i meeting you now?" He grins "well when you fell asleep i mangaged to pull you into a mindscape so that we could talk" ina tilts her head "about what?" He sighs "you know flowey right?" Ina nods with narrowed eyes and custos continues "he has no soul ina"

She flinches "w-what?!" Custos nods "yes... i want you to give him my part soul" she gapes at him "what! why?!" Custos sighs "I'm a artificial soul, I was created, but unfortunately the project ended before i could gain a real body... i took this form as it would seem less threatening to you, i used to just form a shape out of whatever i could and talk to people that way... look Flowey needs a soul, i need a body... it works out in the end and gasters soul is stable enough in your body that you wont absorb him, and you dont need my soul to keep you alive anymore" ina protests "but" he stops her from talking by holding up a hand "no ina, i was created to be a Guardian, to protect and help them where i can! Im a artificial soul i dont have a real body to return to, Please, help flowey... if im right, he isnt even a flower" ina tilts her head "if he isnt a flower then what is he?" He sighs "remember how tori, said that her son died as well? Well he obviously isnt in the kids, and if he isnt there then where is he? He has to be alive as chara is alive, as he took chara into his soul, but chara is now in frisk and he isnt, so where is he?"

Ina eyes widen "so your saying... flowey is the souless husk of asriel?" He nods "yes he is, will you do it?" ina sighs "very well, i swear if flowey truly is asriel i shall give him your part of our soul" custos grins "thank you, now you better wake up" ina grabs his shoulder "will we meet again?" He laughs "of course!"


	14. Chapter 14 the past, time difference

Undergoing

Chapter fourteen the past, time difference

Ina slowly yawns and sits up blinking blearily then she casts her sight spell and spots a plate of spagetti on the table nearby their pet rock she smiles and walks over to it and eats it she instantly feels better and grins "how you feeling mom?" She looks over and sees sans "i feel im spilting from the seems of my soul from feeling so good!" His eyes go black "dont joke about that" ina rubs her neck "ah sorry... i must have scared you guys" sans glares "how can you just brush it off! Your SOUL nearly split in three Mom!" Ina smiles "well, you are ok, gasters ok, papyrus is ok, everyone is ok, and as long as you all are ok... ill be ok!" He pinches his nose bridge and laughs nearly hysterically shaking his head and whispers while hanging his head "but im not ok... ive havent been ok, for a while" ina smiles sadly "i know... come here"

he looks up and sees her open arms he walks forward and hugs her she hugs him back "everyone dies... its a natural part of life, even after we break the barrier one day we all will die, but its what happens before then that counts, life is so much more than death, you know and i know this and before you say i dont know... ive lost more people than almost anyone on the surface, the pack i told you about... is my seventh one..." he flinches and looks up at her, and sees her distant expression and she continues

"i was such a brat... i kept pushing everyone away, i had such a huge stick up my ass, i was emotionally repressed, stone hearted, ruthless, cynical, hardass, detached, vengeful, and such a bitch, i was... pretty bad, i got so many people killed, so many deaths i could have prevented" ina shakes her head "i should have never have been promoted to any leadership position in the first place... i was so determined to get any mission done at any cost be it lives or morals, or sanity... i once talled up the deaths and because of me, four thousand and five hundred people have died and theres probably a lot more..." sans stares at her in shock and ina moves over to the couch and sets them both on it then she keeps talking

"i dont know all of their names, i dont know if they had family waiting for them, i dont know all their dreams, goals, or anything much about them... but it was my seventh pack that shattered my defences and walls, that actually made me care again... they made me soft, and they" ina laughs tearily "they got through to me, they broke my walls down with a sledge hammer, and made me feel again, and helped me learn how to be a real part of the pack... they were my family..."

She shakes herself "my point is even if they are not here they are still with you, their memories will always be with you kiddo, as long as you remember them, they will be with you" sans nods "yeah, yeah you're right..." ina smiles "im not right, im mom!" Sans laughs Then he stops and hestitantly asks "mom does dad know and i was just wondering... but, how is it that you lost seven packs in less than sixty months? or was it just that bad?" Ina raises a eyebrow then she realises "yes he does, i told him every thing over the seven years i was without a pack... wait, sixty months? oh it might be... how long is a year for all of you?"

Sans raises a skullbrow and answers "twelve months" ina shakes her head "a year would be thirty six months for us... you see a couple years before the war started, a few archmages made a mistake with a spell and lengthed our life spans, and in response, we said that one year would pass for every thirty six months... we thought it would be a better method than rather counting all the way up to three hundred years...so when i was ten in human years, i was thirty in your years, and fourty two when it ended... it also slowed our growth unless somthing tramatic happened to us, and the only reason i know that is because, well, i love history..."

Sans stares "so the seven years that youve been alone and to rebuild was actually... twenty one years? And the five hundred year war was ac-actually..." ina nods "one thousand and five hundred years? Yes... yes it was..." then sans asks "how old are you again?" Ina smiles "in our years twenty one, in your years sixty three" he gapes at her then he grins "well then at least im not going to loose you in a couple of decades then mom, And you are a old lady!"

Ina playfully scowls and noggies his head "im not old!

Im in my prime!" Sans calls out "you are! a old lady!" Ina grins and picks him up an sets him on her lap and tickles him he jerks and laughs ina keeps tickling him "grrrowwwl! The Tickle monster has you!" and he keeps laughing until tears were coming out of his sockets ina attempts to catch her breath and grins at him "feeling better?" He nods then a voice says "HEY CAN I JOIN IN?" Ina looks up and sees papyrus and smiles "of course rus! Lets get him!" sans laughs "Paps save me!" papyrus grins "OH NOOOOO THERE IS ANOTHER TICKLE MONSTER!

GGGROOOOWWWLLL!"

Papyrus pounces onto the couch and sending them up into the air ina laughs her and papyrus tickle sans and then suddenly papyrus brushes his fingers against ina's side and she yelps then both skeletons were looking at her ina pales putting up her hands as if to ward them off "no! Nonononono" they both had a simular grin spreading across their faces sans then pokes her in the side making her jump and laugh they both pounce on her and start tickling her and she screams happily in laughter soon they were all panting and lying in a pile of limbs ina smiles contentedly

Slowly the boys seemingly fall asleep as their eyelights disapeared and ina smiles up at the ceiling "i may have lost two true familys... but i have a new one now, im glad i met you three, our family, though it may be small, and broken, but its still a good family, yeah... still good, i love you both" she smiles up at the ceiling and closes her eyes, on her right sans chokes on a sob he turns his head to look at ina "im glad i met you too

mom, i love you too, man... do you remind me of our birth mom"

Then sans truly falls asleep then from the left side of the couch papyrus opens his eyesockets he smiles at the other two and whispers "im also glad i met you momma, i may not remember my birth mom but, i think she would be just like you and i love you too..." then he closes his eyes and falls asleep ina opens her eyes and tears streak down her face and she looks at both of her boys wrapping her arms around both of them she vows "i swear i will make sure you both see the surface, and stay up there, no more resets, no more darkness... only sunlight, happiness, laughter and fun" and she listens to them breath rattling breaths and hours later finally falls asleep


	15. Frisk, the lab, past regrets

Undergoing

Chapter fifteen Frisk, the lab, past regrets

sans slowly wakes up and sits up he yawns and looks at the other occupants of the couch and sleepily smiles he lays back down and grins at the ceiling soon he feels some one stiring and sees papyrus starting to wake up he grins and waits soon papyrus's eyesockets brightened and sans whispers "good morning little bro" papyrus stares in shock and his jaw dropped and he whisper yelled "brother? Your up before me?!"

Sans nods "yeah, hey why dont we go make mom some breakfast?" papyrus gapes at him and sans using his magic gently lifts ina off the couch and they get up sans gently puts her back down on the couch and he pulls papyrus into the kitchen ina opens her eyes and grins just staring up at the ceiling while the boys cook then soon she quickly closes her eyes when she hears footsteps come into the room the two pairs of foot steps approch and one stops and puts some thing down and they both walk around the couch and she grabs their arms and pulls them down onto the couch they yelp and ina grins at them then they start laughing after they calm down ina looks over at the table to see blueberry waffles her eyes widen and she gasps and she gets up and slowly walks over to the table sans watches her with a smile and ina cuts a waffle and eats it crying as she did so she grins at her boys

"thank you... i havent had these in years..." papyrus

grins "YOU MUST BE CRYING TEARS OF JOY IN AWE OF SANS AND MY SPECTACULAR COOKING

SKILLS MOM!" sans says "your wellcome mom"

ina savors the waffles and soon finishes all of the ones on the plate that sans and papyrus made for her she then lights a cigarette and summons gaster he grins at her and kisses her cheek ina blushes and the boys laugh then gaster signs "hello sweetheart, how are you?" ina feels her lips streching and for the first time in twenty one moman years she smiles, and not just any kind of smile... it was a real smile, not the half smiles she usually throws out, "im... i feel... happy" gasters breath catches in his rib cage and he slowly grins and ina just keeps smiling at him he bends down and hugs her resting his forehead on her shoulder he starts crying in joy and ina hugs him back she then tearfully grins "aww come on gast, cheer up you look gastly when you cry" he laughs and says "tears, joy," ina grins and pulls back and wipes away his tears, gaster swallows and nods they seperate and sans says "hey dont want to disturb you but i went and checked and the kid is near grillbys now"

Ina nods "alright then, invite the kiddo inside and we will talk" sans nods and papyrus walks out side and ina sits on a nearby chair after pulling it infront of the couch she clasps her hands and waits sans sits on the far side from the door side of the couch and soon the door opens ina looks at the brown haired child standing there slightly hiding behind the door and papyrus puts a hand on the childs shoulder "ITS OK FRISK, MOM WILL NOT HURT YOU" i gently smile

at the children "hello little ones, come in we have things to discuss" frisk walks in and holds their elbow and signs "a-am i in trouble?" ina shakes her head "no little one... why you are here is because we need to talk about the time loops and your passengers, chara and the demon" frisk flinches "h-how did you know about chara? ...what demon? and who are you? no... what are you?" ina smiles "little one i am a Guardian" it takes a few seconds of thinking but then when frisk remembers then they gasp "your a Guardian?! is it true that you fight against all kinds of darkness? and ...is-is the war over?" ina laughs "yes, yes little one i do and yes the war is over" frisk cheers "awesome! Haha i was begining to think, that my life before was a terrible dream" Ina laughs "ok ok calm down frisk, now about chara" ina then explains everything at the end frisk stared "c-chara is being controled?" Ina nods sadly "yes little one, may i see your soul to see if i am correct in my reasoning?" Frisk hestiates but innitates a fight ina gently cups frisks soul in her hands and looks it over and sees one half is darker than the other and had almost unnoticeable, small black veins runing through it she

smiles "hello chara" then she lets go of it and hits spare

Ina smiles at frisk "i was right, chara is being controled, but since we need to seperate three souls, we will need the help of the other humans that fell down here to fix this" frisk nods then sans grins "so it really wasnt you kiddo?" Frisk shakes their head fervently

"no! I never wanted to hurt you guys! And i-i thought chara did but... now that i think of it... chara always said that they were doing it to protect me... but now, i know it wasnt from you guys... it was from the demon, and why would they hurt those who took care of them..." ina smiles "chara i dont know if you can hear

me little one but... you will be free soon, you wont have to FIGHT anymore"

Tears started to run down from frisks right eye and shocked frisk wipes them away ina smiles as sans brushes the rest of the tears away "kiddo... its ok, its going to be ok" he hugs frisk and frisk returns the hug and crys into his shoulder "i was so scared dunkle sans!" Sans smiles softly and hugs frisk tighter ina smiles and she, papyrus, and gaster hug them both, then ina says "so i guess im a grand mother now huh?" Sans chuckles "ah i guess so, grandma ina, has a nice ring to it"

Frisk grins "gradma ina, thank you" ina grins and stands up "well i better get going... i need to meet with King Asgore, and we owe mettaton a fight" gaster nods then finally noticing gaster frisk gasps "w-who?" Gaster smiles and signs "hello frisk, i am gaster, sans and papyrus's father, and your grandad now" frisk blinks and ina grins and gaster leans on ina and embraces her from behind

Then ina smiles and relaxs into him then he lowers his head and he nibbles on her shoulder and tickles her sides ina jolts "meep!" She flushes and moves away gaster chuckles ina puts a hand on her shoulder and covers it and with flushed cheeks she glares at gaster

He grins unrepentantly at her and she trys her best to get a hold on herself and hears laughter she looks at the other people in the room and pouts "stop laughing at me! I wasnt expecting it!" then gaster teases her signing "aww but it was soo cuuutee, my angel~ i kinda want to hear it again" ina's eyes widen and she turns and runs gaster chases after her laughing ina runs into waterfall and takes a wrong turn and ends up finding a cloaked figure on a boat they ask "where do you want to go? tralalalala~" ina grins "hot land!" ina cautiously leaps on board and legs sprout from the boat and she soon finds herself in hot land ina grins and tosses twenty gold to the river person

"thanks!" she hops out of the boat and the river person disapears down the river ina walks over to the elevator and enters it she rides it all the way to the top she sighs and looks around then gaster appears next to her she jumps and he grins holding out a hand ina smiles and takes it then they start walking down the way and come to a stair case ina sighs and sings slightly "here we go up, the stair case to heaven~" gaster laughs "i forgot how much you loathe stairs" i look at him and smile as they climb the stairs " well i could have worse company"

Gaster grins and signs "indeed their could be worse company than the marvelous me" ina laughs "indeed there could be worse" then ina realises they have reached the top and that there is another stair case she groans then she spots the nice cream man she grins and waves "hey! nice to see you again" he smiles back "ahh! my favorite customers! here i saved these for you" he hand the both some nice cream and ina pays him "thank you!" then she sees the two guards from earlier and waves they wave back and ina and gaster sit on a stair and eat their nice cream soon they finish and gaster says "ah you missed some" ina looks at him and asks "where?" then he kisses her she leans into him and puts her arms around his neck soon they pull back she pants a little and lookinig a little flustered and she smiles he grins and stands up pulling her with him and he signs "come on sweetheart, need to get going" ina nods they go up the last staircase and find sans waiting for them with frisk, ina smiles "hey whats up?" Frisk smiles and signs "hi Aunt ina, we just wanted to make sure you got here safely" ina grins "heh" then ina hugs both of them "thanks for being worried but im fine" sans grins "yeah i can see that" then ina's phone started ringing she raised a eye brow and answered it "hello?" then alphys says "h-hello ina c-can you come to m-my lab?" ina smiles "sure why not?" then alphys hangs up and i grin "so it seems that we are heading to alphys lab now" sans nods "mind if i give ya a shortcut?" ina smiles "sure go ahead son" sans grins and the next moment they found themselves in alphys lab ina looks around not seeing alphys anywere then frisk signs "maybe she's down in the other lab?" ina looks at them and smiles "do you know where it is little one?" frisk nods and walks over to the elevator "down the elevator" ina nods "ok then lets go?" the others nod and we all head down then the power cuts out at the bottom ina sighs "ok how do we turn it back on?" gaster signs "well we first need to find the keys and then we need to take them to the box to turn the power back on" ina nods "ok " they

all move down the hall way reading the signs as they go ina looks around and soon a dog looking thing comes up and wags its tail ina smiles "hello, wanna be petted?" The dog thing bows playfully and ina grins and plays with it then it leaves a key as it bounds away then after wandering around for a while ina smiles "hey how many keys are there?" gaster answers "four" ina smiles "ah then where is the box we have them all" gaster looks at me supprised "really? Already? Wow that was fast"

Ina smiles "yeah it was... lets go then" then they headed to the box and all of the alamagates showed up ina smiles at them and then alphys runs up and tells the alamagates to leave ina touches alphys shoulder when she tells them what happened "alphys... look at me" alphys looks up at her ina sighs "alphys... this is not as bad as my least bad mistakes, remember howhow humans can get possessed?" alphys hestantly nods

ina sighs rubbing her neck "i-i was one of those people, i-i killed so many people, at first my pack thought i completely snapped and were going to put me down, and just so you know i was placed on a list, a list of high profile risk even before that, then later on thirteen months later when my pack found out that i was possessed, they, they kicked my ass so hard that i couldnt walk for three months and they ripped that demon out of me... they didnt give up on me even though i was possessed by a baron of hell, they had only known me for a month before hand, and while it was a major victory for human kind, it was a personal mistake as i couldnt stop myself from killing three thousand, three hundred and thirty seven people... i think my failure is worse alphys, at least yours can continue on with their lives..." alphys stares at me and stutters "t-th-thr-three ththou-thousand th-three h-hundred and th-thirty seseven p-people!?" ina nods "yeah three thousand three hundred and thirty seven... i kept count, i could see every single person as it killed them alphys, every.

single. one... i nearly went insane, it took me six moman years of therapy and mental conditioning to get to a stable mind set, and through it all my pack was there" sans frowns "and they are not here now, after all you have gone through together..." ina nods "yeah, they are not here, but i have sku-gaster" gaster grins and pulls ina closer and into a hug "yeah you will always have me sweetheart, me and the boys" sans nods "yes you will" ina smiles gratefully and they soon find a couple of journal entries that tell them the birth of flowey ina sighs (so thats how... maybe custos was right...) then they leave the labs and go back the resturant standing outside it ina smiles and gaster frowns "when did you last eat?" ina sighs "not to long ago infact... it was the blue berry waffles" gaster nods and we all move on into the hotel then there was a squeal

"oh my god! it's them!" suddenly they were surrounded by people who were touching them, squealing in there ears, and begging for their autographs ina started panicking and breathing heavily and trying to back away from them, flinching every time some one tried to grab her she fell to the floor clutching her chest trying desperately to calm down as her vision turned black

Suddenly almost everyone was lifted off their feet and into the air gaster started taking to ina trying to bring her back to the present and slowly ina layed on her side and gaster thrust his knee into her spine and pulled her shoulders back forcing her to uncurl her body and breath slowly she began to calm down and breath using his knee as a anchor to bring herself back she breaths deeply and sighs then she shakily sits up with gaster supporting her he brushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles "hey, you feeling better?" ina shakily nods "y-yeah, lets just... go already" gaster nods and helps her up the people above looked ashamed of themselves and one said "im sorry we didnt mean.." ina interupts "its ok you didnt know, just dont do that to any human on the surface... ok?" They all agree and sans says "you two go on ahead me and frisk will stay here" gaster nods and they move on ina's footsteps becoming stronger and more confident as they go soon she wraps gasters arm around her and not just holding her up she smiles at him and he grins then they soon they see a sign saying "the Core..." gaster whispers and he starts shivering slightly ina hugs him tighter to her and whispers

"Its ok, its going to be ok, this time its not the same... you are not the royal scientist, the core is not melting down..." he nods shakily and holds her tighter to him then they continue forward soon gaster starts frowning "this is... not right, it shouldnt be arranged like this..." gaster starts muttering and scowling soon they come to a point where there was a long line of lazers ina sighs and calls alphys "hey could you turn off the lazers?" alphys replies "y-yes here we go" the lazers turn off and they walk forward then soon they reach the other side after having to stop a few times then upon reaching the other side gaster narrows his eyes "the ulturaina box... its not here... thats not good" ina looks up at him "why?" he sighs "it has to be here or everything will not work properly, it will cause things to malfunction and it could cause the core to explode" ina gulps

"and this is the thing that made your, soul shatter right?" he nods "yes... it could have been worse though.. if the vectorisain crystal was moved it could have destroyed the entire under ground" ina hysterically laughs and shivers "g-good thing it isnt right!" he nods "indeed" then they move on and soon come to a strange door way gaster smiles at ina "well we cant keep mettaton waiting my angel" ina nods blushing slightly "lets go then, hansome" he chuckles at ina's blush and they walk forwards then there was a flash of light ina flinched and then after blinking the spots out of her eyes she looks around and sees the stage and ina grins at mettaton

"are you two ready?" ina nods "im ready, gast?" he nods "im ready my angel" then her vision goes dark ina gasps gaster asks "angel?" Ina gulps "my spell ran out of time" he says "then trust me, let me lead" i hestitantly nod "ok i trust you gaster" he takes my hands i put one on his shoulder and he holds the other and places a hand on my waist


	16. dancing, mettaton, and encouragement

Undergoing

WARNING MASS UPDATE START WIT H CHAPTER 12

Chapter Sixteen dancing, mettaton, and encouragement

...

"Trusting him was easy, i had known him for years before i entered the underground, even in my sometimes sightless state, he always was kind to me, always taking care of me, and there was always some thing in me that trusted him, at first i was wary of him when i first summoned him, i thought he was some sort of spirit come to hurt me for all the wrongs i'd done, heh how right i was, well not about hurting me but he was a spirit... anyways, back to the book then?"

...

then we dance the waltz while dodging attacks from mettaton and then gaster lets go of one of my hands and i hear something flip "ohh you flipped my switch!" Not long after mettatons monolugue there was a loud sound and suddenly she and gaster danced faster and then ina heard something drop to the ground "hahaha i dont need arms with legs like these!" ina calls out "mettaton your falling apart! please just let us through!" Mettaton laughed "its fine dear angel, the show must go on! oh and if i forgot to tell you, i was the one who rearranged the core!" then gaster violently twiches "you rearranged the core? do you know what could have happened! you could have destroyed the entire underground!" mettaton pauses "what?" gaster snarls "incompitent ^*&%$^*& %$^&^% &^^% &^.^ &^^$$ $##^## $%#T^^% $$* &%$#$&&* *&%^& your mother ! $%^%$

with a walrus!" ina smacks his arm "GASTER! if you insult some one do it in a language they understand!" he winces and rubs his neck "ah sorry, my angel" then ina was pulled into a dip as she felt something fly over head then gaster pulls her into a tango and ina follows his movements and then there was another loud sound and mettaton says "we've reached the caller threshold!" Then the was quite a few callers who called and ina smiles "they really care about you mettaton, maybe you should stay? They care mettaton, thats more than some people have, stay mettaton they need you"

he looks at her and sees how gaster holds her and how much she trusts him then he notices gasters and her gentle expressions and he nods "maybe i should... i guess i will" ina grins and pulls away to stand next to gaster holding his hand and he pulls her closer and wraps a arm around her waist still holding her hand then alphys runs through the door and sighs in relief when she realises that mettatons ok ina smiles "glad you two have such a strong bond, oh and alphys?" She looks up at me and i tilt my head "you didnt have to go through all of this to become my friend"

She stutters and i smile sweetly and walk towards with gaster over to her and i reach out searching for her shoulder and finally find it and hug her "i know you wanted to be the hero and you are one, how many lives have been save because of something you've built? And what about those people in your lab? They are alive arent they? And How many people are still alive because of mettaton giving them hope? The number is still uncounted, but i bet it is huge as in the thousands range"

Alphys teared up and i hugged her tighter "dont put your self down Alphys, your a wonderful person who does their best to help even when they engineer them" i felt alphys tense up and i laugh "what did you think i didnt know? Yeah i knew, but i guessed that along the way you Wanted to be useful, to be a heroine"

" and if im right you had to change some things on the Spot, because of the question i asked about my love life, and thats another good thing you did, you got me and gaster together, didnt you? who knows how long we would have danced around each other if you hadnt we probably would have never, done anything about our feelings for each other... i know i at least wouldnt, because i would have thought that he was only doing it because i made him..." alphys smiled "th-thanks, b-but i think y-you two would h-have gotten together an-any ways" i pull away and gaster wraps his arms around me again i lean back into him and yawn "why am i so tired? i slept not too long ago"

Gaster hums "maybe its cause of all of the trama your soul has been going through lately? after all you found a large piece of my soul and have been unconsciously finding small pieces of it while we are here in the core, and your soul was nearly tore from our souls which to say the least was agonizing..." ina hums tiredly "yeah it was, i think you might be right, that and custos woke up..." then alphys says "well, you c-could stay at mettatons hotel..." in

Ina nods "kay" then she falls asleep leaning against gaster who gently picks her up bridal style and leans her head against his shoulder then they go back to mettatons hotel gaster sees several people watching them but they don't approach then alphys buys a room and they go up to the room gaster places her under the covers and attempts to walk away but ina grabs his wrist sleepliy "nuuu dont go..." gaster sighs and smiles then he lays down under the covers with her and she instantly cuddles into his side laying her head on his chest he wraps his arm around her and relaxes falling asleep


	17. Chapter 17 Gaster, sina, and creator

Undergoing

WARNING MASS UPDATE START WIT H CHAPTER 12

Chapter seventeen Gaster, sina, and creator

...

i open my eyes and see a house i tilt my head confused she walks up to the house and hears yelling from inside i knock then there was complete silence then i knock again and say "knock knock!" then a voice said "who's there?" I answer "Nobel" another voice says "Nobel who?" I grin "no bell so i'll knock!" then i hear three voices laugh and another two groans then the door opens and to my supprise i see four simular faces and one not like the others they blink and ask "who are you?" i smile "you can call me ina... wait a second..."

I look closer at the one that was not like the others and i feel my eyes widen "Sina?!" sina the skeleton smiles "hi Big sis, how have you been?" i laugh and hug sina

"its so nice to see you! its been too long!" sina nods "yeah too long... how did you get here ina?" i raise a eyebrow "well... last thing i remember was that i fell asleep... where is here anyway?" sina sighs "wellcome

to the void ina..." then one of the skeletons says "WaiT... inA? liKe thE huMan WomAn fRom My dReaMs?" i look at him and gasp "gaster?" then realising something i grin "this is your real body isnt it?" then i summon my soul and the others gasped and i grab my soul and carefully while gritting my teeth in pain extracts his soul from mine panting i hold out his soul piece and i wearily smile "here, and if you want to... find me when you get out... hey sina" she looks at me "yes?" i grin "take a reading of my soul... then you can use it to get him and the others home... i think the others will appear here soon..." then there was a purple glow from else where in the room and i look up and i see a purple soul piece being exracted from a moman soul, gaster smiles and holds out a piece of my soul and i smile and take it and put it back where it belongs then gaster takes a shard of his soul and gives it to me and when i protest he says "it'S yoUrs, Its AlwAys BeeN yoUrs... AlsO it WilL heLp uS trAck DowN whEre My uNivErsE is" i feel myself blush and i gently take it as if it was made of something more breakable than glass and puts it into my soul and i take a same size and shape, shard of my soul and i give it to him and he smiles and puts it in his soul then i look at the others "soo, who are you three?" then gaster points in order to the one wearing red, the one with stars "tHatS feLl, aNd sTarS, i smile "its nice to meet you, i hope my alternates find you all soon, though it seems sina has taken the place of her gaster, am i right?"

sina nods "yes i did im the scientist of that universe, i raised our boys, and he took my place as a human" i wobble on my feet slightly and hold my head "gah, unforntuatly my real body doesnt remember so i wont remember anything that happens here, but to remember i have to find the other pieces of my soul... so i wont remember you sina if you come find me... sorry" sina shrugs "right now, i just want to go home to my boys and my husband, but will you remember, our creators?" i shake my head "no sorry, right now my real body doesnt know anything other than that our soul shattered yet, she thinks she's a normal human" the females shudder "normal, righhhhttt! couldnt be farther than that... insanity" then fell says "soo the ina that figured out i needed a medium to talk to anyone is your alternate?" ina looks at him and smiled "yes fell, there should be one of me in each single universe, but in the universes that are, say a combination universe? no there is not, you cant overlay three completely different types of code with a fourth, two is hard enough, so any universe there is one of me and only one universe that has me in it, like say dancetale" i take a breath then continue

"well there im a politician and fell before he did, and thats why that gaster is not here, as she fell into the underground before he fell into the core, but there will be no spilt off, there will be no repeating timeline, its a little hard to explain but there will be no split off universes, no au's, meaning there is a limited amount of Going universes, which makes The Errors happy, which in turn makes the Inks happy as the Errors are not destroying universes, by the way im the original ina, the oldest and first one"

Then stars asks "so why do you have two human souls?" Ina smiles "creator spilt up several different dying souls and placed them inside of us these souls are to be given to asriel, or in sina's universe Temmie, and dont worry creator only used volunteer players and didnt force them to do so, that and to keep our souls stable, they are so kind, and caring, infact why they even created us is to save all of you, the different versions of gaster, and to end the resets, and to do so one created a fail safe in each of the barriers, a way to destroy them completely and reasons why they were not destroyed before..." they all stare at her in shock and stars asks "they want to save us?" ina nods "yes they do" i laugh slightly "so kind, do you know why my personal creator created my backstory to be so harsh, it was because she wanted me to appreciate what i have, to give and love with all of my heart, that and because there is no life with out hardship, yes my family is gone but, i would have lost them anyways, yeah it could have been years later, but i still would have lost them" then i blink and notice everything seems a bit blurry "ah i have to go now see you later" they quickly say their good byes and i disapear

...


	18. writing rated T for Teens Valkyrie

Undergoing

WARNING MASS UPDATE START WITH CHAPTER 12

Chapter eighteen writing,

*rated T for Teens* Valkyrie

ina shifts slightly and opens her eyes and after activating her spell she sees gaster lying next to her she smiles and snuggles closer to him half a hour later she sits up and sighs (damnit i cant fall back asleep... hmm maybe i should write down everything thats happened? yeah i should do that) ina reaches into her inventory and pulls out the notebook and starts writing with a nearby pen a hour later she rubbs her wrist as she finishes writing she yawns and falls back leaning against gaster's arm and he laughs "do you know how beautiful you are when you're concentrating on something?" ina blushes "im not! but you are very hansome when your smiling" then it was his turn to blush violet and then he rolls over her and smirks "heh so im hansome hmm? I wonder... how you would react if i did this? Begining test one on subject" He slowly leans forward and ina's breath got caught in her throat at the preditory look on his face as he descended onto her neck and slowly he nibbles on her shoulder bone and licks it she jumps and squeaks and trys to cover her neck but

Gaster pins her hands over her head "hmm? Subject reacts with the need to cover up the mark and squeaking, but i think i need more data, lets begin test two" then he slowly and possessively kisses his way up her throat while she shivers and then upon reaching her lips he fiercely kisses her and it feels as if fireworks are exploding and they feel a intense electrical current run between them then slowly his conjured tongue enters her mouth and explores her mouth his tongue rubbing against her's slightly ina moans slightly and he pulls back observing her flushed cheeks and embarrassed expression "subject reacted with embarrassment and became aroused, my conclusion is that i need to soothe the subject's embarrassment and tell them they are beautiful, kind, caring, a wonderful person and that i love them no matter how scarred, broken and battered they are" then he slowly kisses her gently and soothingly they feel as if a wave of emotion was crashing on the shore of a beach and inside their chests their souls glowed brighter

Then ina frees her hands and with one hand cups the back of his head and with the other cups his jaw bone then again he pulls back and ina smiles up at him and he leans down putting his head on her shoulder panting a little "damn... that was..." ina finishes "intense... and the subject has her own notes to add, that she loves him even though he isnt in his real body and that he is handsome, a flirt, hella sexy, and so kind and caring that it makes me cry sometimes" he smiles and touches their foreheads together

She smiles closes her eyes and laughs slightly he softly grins "what did i do to deserve you, my sweetsoul? What did this, cold soul do to deserve such a warm soul as a soul mate?" Ina laughs "hmm well maybe its because you're not a cold soul, more like im the cold tundra and you are the sunshine warming my icy plains?" His eyes soften and he shakes his head "no its the opposite sweet heart, i was a cold scientist who

put others at risk, you" ina interupts "im the tundra, i killed thousands of people, you were working to break that damned barrier for the betterment of monster kind... me i was fighting in a freaking war to get revenge..." he tried to protest but ina kissed him to shut him up and then someone burst through the door well... not someone but some people

Gaster yelps and throws himself to the side off of ina and she squeaks and rolls off the bed the people in the doorway groan in pain "get off please, fragill skeleton here!" "SORRY BROTHER I WOULD IF I COULD! BUT THIS IS A PUZZLE EVEN THE GREAT

PAPYRUS NEEDS HELP WITH!... SANS WAS THAT

A PUN?" "alphys darling could you please move your feet? They are in a very sensitive place" "ah! S-sorry mettaton! Undyne could you dispel your spear... you might h-hurt someone" "sure nerd, hey punk! Move! You're butt is on my hair!"

Soon ina stands up and walks over to see alphys, undyne, papyrus, sans, frisk/chara/demon, and mettaton then she laughs and carefully helps them all seperate and stand up she smiles warmly "so what were you seven doing?" They all look some place else other than her "noothing..." ina raises a eyebrow "rrrriiiiight, anyways gaster, can you help me into my Armor?"

He immediately stands up and nods "i will" then papyrus grins "CAN WE HELP TOO MOM?" ina looks at them sternly then she smiles "yes but you have to listen to your father, as the armor he is helping me put on is my ceremonial armor, and it tells people all about me, my accomplishments, my personality, my journey, everything... this set armor is very very important Papyrus, also i hope you dont mind seeing me naked as i will have to strip to put it on."

He yelps and runs out of the room ina laughs as almost everyone else leaves the room, and only undyne, mettaton, and frisk were left of the group she nods and mettaton said "darling you can go take a shower before you put it on" she nods and takes a fifteen minute sower and drys her hair

then after walking back to the bedroom ina carefully pulls her armor out of her inventory piece by piece she hands it to gaster then she strips and then the leather jerkin is pulled over her head and down to her hips then she puts on the leather leggings then she pulls on the white, purple edged under tunic then together undyne and mettaton pull the silvery white chainmail over her head then piece by piece gaster buckles on her silver snarling wolf engraved plate mail with six crosses

three on each arm guard with elegant whirls and arrows then mettaton drapes a blue cape with a white wolf on it around her shoulders and attaches it with the silver blue metal eged winged brooch and frisk hands her the Valkrie styled helmet with celtic markings ina draws herself to her full height and nods regally at frisk silently thanking them and she places her helmet on her head then frisk notices what looks like a broken ring on her handguard and signs "that mark on you're hand, what does that mean?"

Ina looks down at her hand guard and rubs it softly "it means i was to be married, but he died before we could marry" frisk nods and then signs "so what do the crosses mean?" Ina touches the crosses "they mean that i had six packs and lost them, the arrows say how many family members i have and lost, the swirls are battles that i have won as a commander and the celtic markings, and wings on my helmet mean that i played a integral part in the war, the wolf represents me, and the markings on the cloth are humanity as a whole"

Frisk smiles and undyne says softly "you look epic, just like a Heroine" ina smiles slightly "well i am, i ended a five hundred year war... fifteen hundred year war in your years" undyne stares wide eyed at her "whoa..." then gaster says softly "its time" ina nods "let us go" steping firmly she strides out of the room passing several people who stare in awe then entering the lobby sans papyrus and alphys gape at her shocked then papyrus says "wowie... mom... you look awesome!"

Ina regally nods "thank you my son" then alphys squeals "you look just like a valkyrie!" Ina chuckles "thank you my Friend" then sans asks "so we going then?" Ina smiles "yes we are my son, i must speak with your King, we will have much to speak of" sans nods "you go on ahead i will meet up with you at the elevator" then ina looks at others who look at each other and nod "we will also catch up with you later, we need to do something" ina raises a eyebrow "very well, i shall continue on my own until i reach the elevator"

Sans smiles "dont rush" ina nods and strides towards the exit and everyone else grabs onto sans and disapears ina leave and strides all the way to the elevator and after waiting for five minutes the others appear wearing ceremonial wear even sans who was to ina's supprise was wearing judges robes, undyne was wearing a set of armor, same as papyrus alphys was wearing a black skirt and scientists formal wear, frisk was dressed up in a suit, as was mettaton and Gaster but he had a lab coat and they all had some where on them... a wolf

Ina covered her mouth then when she lowered her hands they all could see the Grateful smile she had they smiled back and almost immediately a aura of seriousness came over them all they turned and walked into the elevator then undyne said "around this time, the King should be hearing people in his garden" ina nods "and that is where we will greet him, let me speak when approching him"

They nod and in the front right next to ina, gaster says "ina be calm, he is a sweet heart and he honestly hates fighting" ina flashes him a smile "thank you my sweetsoul" they exit the elevator and soon they arrive at a hall way and there were many monsters standing by lined up along the hallway all of them saluting

Ina looking at the end of the hall she sees asgore then as she strides down the silent hall towards him she speaks in a serious commanding tone

"King Asgore i am Queen Verdana. Ina. Sert. I am the

Captian Commander of the human armies, the

Heroine of the Final Battle, Archmage of Mystiria, the

Warrior Queen of Tirn, Caption Commander of The Human Armies, The Death of Demon kind, Former fiancée of King Luke Skyheart, the Former host of a Baron of Hell, the Former Alpha of Six different packs, and one of the The Thirteen to End the Five Hundred Year War with a single Sacrificial spell"

Needless to say they were all shocked (MOM'S/SHE'S A QUEEN?!) then ina finishes dramaticly

"and as the last request of the dearly departed king, my former fiancee, i am here to speak with you on the matter of your people finally returning home!" Asgore stared at her in shock and he absentmindedly says "i wish i could offer you some tea" ina smiles "then let us have some! We have much to speak about!"

Asgore blinks and nods stunned and he guides them into a sitting room with a large room with a large round table with chairs gaster pulls out a chair for her and she takes it flashing a smile at him then soon asgore returns with a pot of tea and some tea cups and pours her a cup she gently takes the cup from his slightly shaking hands and says "thank you" he nods and sits on the other side of the table then she starts speaking of her experiences in the underground and everything she's figured out, up until this point then she smiles at him "Asgore, may i call you

Asgore?" he nods and she continues " Asgore, will you release the six humans who fell?" The air between them became tense until he nods "yes" ina smiles happily "then let us go and wake them" then asgore leaves and undyne leads her to where the six humans slept and asgore comes with the six souls then one by one ina takes the souls and carefully deposits them inside their bodys after asgore tells her who's soul it is then one by one the men and women sit up and yawn and look around tiredly then upon seeing ina standing there they immediately stand up and snap to attention

ina waits until they were all away and at attention Then ina barks out a order "Tell me your Ranks and Titles!"

The first one to step forward was a black haired green eyed woman that had the soul of bravery said "Donna Oswald, Rank Private, titles judge of redwood, member of bear claw" ina's eyes widen slightly but she stays silent then a brown haired blue eyed man stepped forward ina noted he had the soul of integrity

"Micky Oswald, Rank Captian, title Alpha of

Bearclaw" ina holds her breath then a male ginger with green eyes who had the soul of kindness says "Tiro Softwood, rank Sargent, title second in command of bearclaw" then a blond woman with blue eyes who had the soul of perserverance said "hana Powers, rank private, title member of bearclaw" then the other blond woman with the soul of justice stepped forward "i am fala Powers, rank master Sargent, titles member of bearclaw, mage of the circle"

Then the brown haired hazel eyed man with the soul of paintence stepped forward "i am Robert Finder, rank retired text Sargent, titles father of three children, former member of the air brigade and the Mauler" ina nods stunned "well that was very unexpected... five members of a pack long thought dead, and the mauler who was also thought to have died... welcome back you six, and quite a few things have happened since you fell down here, first things first! Ill tell you the good news and then the bad news... and since the formallitys are completely over "

ina snaps her fingers and her armor and everything else disapears leaving a black tank top and blue jeans behind with her boots "haa, taking it of is so easy... its putting it back on thats the hard part"

Then ina smiles widely "alright here's the good news... the War is over, we won!" The people in front of me stood still for the longest time then they burst out into cheers and happy yells hugging crying, then robert asks "what year is it?" Ina pauses then sighs "thats the bad news... its... 2024..." robert just stands there and everyone else stares then donna says "no..." ina closes her eyes and bows her head "im sorry that we didnt end it sooner..."

Robert shakes his head "you didnt know we were down here, its not you're fault... nor do i blame you king asgore" asgore flinches and robert continues "you were only doing what was best for your people... i do not blame you" ina smiles and says "thank you robert" then she goes on to explain what's been happening to the monsters and about frisk/chara/the demon and they all wince

Then robert asks "so who is frisk?" Frisk raises their hand and ina puts a hand on frisks shoulder "yes we should do this now, the sooner the better" then ina summons everyone's souls out the other humans hit AID SOUL SEPARATION-FRISK, and the monsters hit check

Then on her turn ina hit act she looks over the choices and finds SEPARATE SOULS-FRISK she looks at frisk "we are going to separate your souls now frisk... its going to hurt ok?" Frisk gulps "its o-ok i can take it" and frisk puts a stick between her teeth then ina hits separate souls along with the others who channel their magic into ina she takes the souls in her hands and channeling the magic she cracks frisks soul in half and it forms two souls one was darker and had black veins in it frisk lets out a choked scream as ina completely separates the two ina lets go of the bright red soul which shifts and becomes whole and holds onto the slightly darker one and her turn comes again she gulps and frisk checks her and gasps

Ina bites her lip (please dont let it happen again... i dont want to hurt anyone) ina focuses on the darker soul and with surgical precision she pulls out the black veins in the soul then it latches on to her soul

Ina's eyes widen and she yells "FRISK RUN!" she throws the red soul away from her along with releasing a wave of wind magic pushing the other people away and the dark veins latching onto her soul and frisk hits check and backs up then ina falls to the ground, curls up and snarls "GET AWAY FROM ME!" frisk backs up more in fear as ina's eyes switch between purple and red

ina growls and struggles and yells "you are not CONTROLLING ME FUCKER!" Then she yells at sans "KNOCK ME OUT! ILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT IT BETTER!" Sans nods and hits her on the neck knocking her out despite the protests of the surrounding people

Then she falls to the floor everyone stares and the magically taxed ones pant warily watching her then ina stands up with her head bowed she starts shaking with laughter "did you really think that would help? You just let me control her easier!" Ina looks up with red eyes and a maniacal grin "i win, now all i need to do is to gather my exp" and the demon attacks


	19. Mindscape, FIGHT!

Undergoing

WARNING MASS UPDATE START WITH CHAPTER 12

Chapter Nineteen Mindscape, fight!

Inside her mind scape Ina screams and desperately pounds on the wall separating her from everyone else as the demon attacks them

"nononononononononoNONO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE! SKULL! PAPYRUS! SANS! UNDYNE! ALPHYS! METTATON RUN!" she sobs as the demon lands a hit on undyne "leave them alone!" then a hand rests on her shoulder she turns her tear streaked face towards custos who sadly gazes at her

and they watch in despair as the momans fight the

demon

Then custos hesitates "there might be a way... to get it out" ina looks at him "how?!" He sighs "well i woke up a few years back and found out our souls were shattered and i started developing a spell to reunite our souls... this is the best chance we have right now, but it requires a sacrifice, the sacrifice of the magic of a soul" ina grits her teeth "and how does that help us?" He smiles then flinches at a scream "the demon has magic, but it might be dangerous ina, it might shatter our souls further" ina straightens up and winces as she hears a cry of pain "we have no choice, if we do nothing some one is going to die!"

He nods "ok" he sits infront of her and takes her hands "now soul magic is different than normal magic, in fact the magic you used to destroy the demon army was soul magic, and thats why your soul shattered in the first place, anyways reach deep into your magic, farther than you've ever reached before, remember the sensation of casting the spell... But first cut off the magic going to your body, good!"

Back with the monsters and demon, the light in the demons eyes dies out and the demon flinches "wwhat! i cant see!" every one calms down slightly until the demon lets out a wave of fire in its anger it nearly hits sans but he manages to dodge but asgore wasn't so lucky as he suffered a large and nasty burn to his arm then the demon shouts "eyes or no eyes, i will not fall, i terroren! shall not fall to you insects!"

As soon as he said that gaster and sans freeze and gaster softly says "terroren? The same demon that killed ina's family?" Inside the mindscape ina hears everything and she gasps and custos grabs her hands

"concentrate ina!" She grits her teeth and concentrates then custos says "there you got it! Now repeat after me"

He takes a deep breath "apokatastatheí se aftoús, gia tin episkeví kai ti diafthorá katastrépsoun, kai i thysía tou spasménou psychís, tin epanaforá tous" slowly ina repeats after him and a bright light slowly emits from their surroundings

On the outside a eye turns blue and purple, and two voices chant in a foreign language and suddenly white, purple and blue pieces of souls appear and go into ina's and gasters chests restoring the three souls to wholeness, except for the small pieces given willingly to another, gasters smokey form disappears and ina collapses to her knees as the demon was ripped out of her it snarled in anger and reformed into its own body it snarled "you! How did you!"

Ina looked up and glared "you, your the one who killed Them..." then she stood up and glared enraged "you know... i hate being angry, cause some times... i loose control of myself, and i just go absolutely... mad, and this is one of those times, be prepared because im going to destroy you down to your DNA, death is upon you demon, may what ever deity you hail, have mercy on your soul, for i shall not, everyone else, stay out of it this is personal" then fire exploded from her surrounding her in a aura of flames and she roars launching herself at the demon

Hours later ina panted and with flaming wings outstretched she flew at the demon, and struck at it with her fire magic but it dodged her sending her flying past it, she snarled, and looked back at it then her eyes widened in fear "no!" She got up and flew fast and got between its attack and sans, she cried out in pain and clutched the hole in her side and lashed out at the demon burning its face it reared back and screeched she stood up and fuzzily she looked at the demon and growled as it tried to attack papyrus ina snarled and yelled "hey! IM OVER HERE FUCKER" when the demon turned a small figure landed on the demons back and stabbed it in the back of the neck repeatedly and jumped away when the demon tried to grab it, sans grabbed the figure and pulled it over to them then asgore gasped "chara? Is... is that, is that you my child?" Chara smiles at him "hi dad..." ina quickly ruffles chara's hair as she ran at the demon "good job kid" the demon smirked and attacked frisk

Ina's eyes widen and she shouts "dabit mihi pinnas!" And she streched out her wing to protect frisk from the blow that would have surely killed her and her wing shattered ina looked at it stunned then closed her eyes "i will not regret this decision, never will i regret it, never!" Then she looked at the demon with rage filled eyes and with the help of sans landed on its back and it grabbed her "hahaha nice try cockroach but you cannot stand up to me! The NEW KING OF HELL! And your just as weak as i remember you!" Ina snarls "heres the thing, the bigger they are" she smirks as undyne and papyrus yell as they summoned swords and beheaded it "THE HARDER THEY FALL!

It cried out "NO! I will not... be... defeated... by cockroaches..." ina looks down with feral satisfaction "it is done... terroren, you shall not terrorise anyone anymore" then it laughs and black tendrils burst out of the ground and latched onto frisk who screamed ina gasps and starts sprinting over her then the demon shouts in glee "WELL IF I CANT KILL YOU THEN ILL JUST KILL YOUR LITTLE SISTER INSTEAD!" ina froze

"What?" Then undyne acted and ripped the tendrils off frisks neck and cuddled frisk to her chest ina looks at frisk in shock and then a searing pain ripped through her as several tendrils sliced through her side sans shouts "MOM!" He rushes over to her as the tendrils descend upon her fallen form

Until green vines covered her form blocking the tendrils flowey appears infront of her and scowls "so your the thing that kept hurting chara... DIE" ina smiles weakly "asriel, thank you..." he snaps "shut up! im flowey, now get up and FIGHT!" Ina nods and he dives into the ground as she stands up holding her side she summons a fire javelin and throws it, it cuts through tendrils like a hot knife through butter and pierces through the demons jaw it snarls and eats the javelin and a tiny body grows out of its neck then it growls stands up and laughs "hahaha your only making me stronger weakling!" Then it launches a volley of arrows of darkness at ina but a fire ball interfered and destroyed the arrows "and you should be ashamed of all of the chaos your causing!"

Ina grins "TORI! Good to see you!" Then ina summons a great sword and cuts through the tendrils soon she reaches it and it crys "NO IT CANT END LIKE

THIS!" Ina Ferally grins "this is for my family, and every and anyone else that you've tormented!" And she stabs it through the head channeling fire magic through the sword the demons face cracks and bubbles and it fell, reduced to ashes ina laughed and leaned on her sword "i-i finally did it... i avenged them! Ha hahaha!" Then ina looks up and smiles "thank you everyone... i wouldnt have surrived without you.." tori smiles "your wellcome, now sit down and let me tend to your wounds"

Ina nods and then she hesitates and looks over at frisk "frisk... was, was what he said true? Are you my silly lily?...my little sister?" Frisk looks up from undynes arms and taps undynes shoulder and was put down then frisk walked over to ina, she stopped and pulled down her the neck of her sweater

Ina's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed frisk and sobbed into her shoulder gently touching the knife scar on frisks neck "lily... i missed you" and frisk hugged her back and silently cried then pulling back frisk signed "hi big sissy, im back... i missed you more" ina laughs softly "i missed you most, though... do you want to be called lily?" Frisk shook her head "no... i like the name frisk better... but you can call me lily if you want..."

ina smiles "Frisk, lilyina, sert... it suits you" frisk smiles "thank you big sissy" ina smiles then asks "sis how did you. Survive.. doomar cut your throat?" Frisk shrugged and signed "well, the blade he used was on fire and cauterized the wound and, i fell unconscious the next thing i knew i was lying in a man named Luke arms and he told me, that i got possessed by a lower demon that it probably was several years since i was possessed, and after i told him my name he told me that mom dad and teddy were dead... and that he was going to take me to a safe place... and he took me here, he told me about the monsters and said i would be safe with them..." ina flinches "did you just say... luke? did he tell you his last name?" she smiles "yeah i think, his last name was skyheart... he told me that i needed to stay here, that some one would come and get me later on, he was so nice and kind, he told me that i was safe with him that he had to leave me here as he had to get back to the fight, he was only a few years older than you" ina sat down heavily "he knew... he knew you were alive... thats why his last request was for me to come here... he wanted me to find you... he hid that you were alive, so that i would, fight as hard as i did, he... knew... should i be angry or just accept he made a tactical decision for the greater good?" sans sits down and hugs her "either or both is good, he did withhold information from you about your sister" ina nods "i-i... lets break the barrier" tori interjects "first you all are getting some rest! then you can break it" then ina looks around the destroyed castle and winces "ah... we made a huge mess" robert nods "yeah we did" ina sighs rubbing her forehead then papyrus picks her up and they walk down a slightly destroyed hallway and sans teleports everyone to the brothers home and they all fall asleep in a pile


	20. Asriel, barrier, seal

Undergoing

WARNING MASS UPDATE START WITH CHAPTER 12

Chapter twenty Asriel, barrier, seal

several hours later ina opens her eyes and sits up with a yawn then she looks down at her boys and smiles and gently pets their heads then she carefully gets out from under them and places a large pillow in her place

Then she walks outside and quickly puts her leather jacket on then she walks into water fall and eventually ends up by the statue she gazes at it "you know its not wise to walk alone" ina turns her head and sees flowey she smiles "asriel.." he snaps "how do you know!" Ina smiles "figured it out by how chara is alive if she was alive that means that you are alive as well" he looks to the side "asriel is dead, his soul shattered...and the only way he's coming back is with a human soul" ina smiles "would you like one? A soul?" He looks up at her "well duh, but the only way i could get a soul from you is if you die" ina smiles and pulls out her soul and custos soul she takes custos's soul and offers it to flowey "here" Flowey Cautiously moves closer and narrows his eyes "where did you?... i guess it doesnt matter, but... you're giving this to me with no strings attached? Even after all ive done to you?" Ina nods and holds it out moving it closer to flowey who takes it, then his body starts glowing white and ina grins

...

Sans woke up with a yawn and looked around noted that mom was gone and everyone else was already up and looking for her then some one knocked on the door sans and asgore walk over to it and sans said "whos there" the young voice said "are you real?" sans eyes widen and asgore wrenches open the door nearly hitting sans and he freezes "are you real?" asriel smiles "asriel as it gets dad!" asgore sobs and pulls him into a hug then toriel walks down the stairs "asgore?" asriel smiles and looks over asgores shoulder "hi mom im home..." tori gasps and runs down the stairs and tackles them and chara was close behind yelling "ASRIEL!" Ina smiles leaning against the door frame and watches with a huge smile on her face

Sans smiles at her "so what happened?" Ina smiles "the blue soul that was with me... his name is custos and he wanted me to give his soul to him" sans laughs "mweheheh, good job mom" ina smiles and side hugs him then after the dreemurs seperate and walk over to her toriel says "thank you ina, thank you!" ina smiles "take it as a gesture of good will between our peoples queen toriel, though i guess i should formally introduce myself"

ina straightens up and falls into parade rest "hello i am Queen Verdana, ina, sert, I am the Captian

Commander of the human armies, Heroine of the Final Battle, a Archmage of Mystiria, Captain Commander of the human armies, Warrior Queen of Tirn, Death of Demon kind, Former fiancée of King Luke Skyheart, Former host of a Baron of Hell, Former

Alpha of Six different packs, and one of the The Thirteen to End the Five Hundred Year War with a single Sacrificial spell" then she sighs "remembering every title is a bit of a pain but ive got say every single one or im not showing respect for them..." toriel blinks "your a queen?" ina shrugs "yeah but thats not too important, the new king has a wife already, so for me its just a title i gained because i was engaged to the former king... meaning i dont run the kingdom King Aragon does, im pretty much just a figure head" they nod then sans says "hey do you want to do it now?" ina blinks "yeah lets do it, let break the barrier" she pulls the sword out of her inventory and sans teleports them all to the barrier ina pauses "wait, there is one more person who should see this" she pulls out a cigarette and quickly summons gaster who turns fully corporeal ina looks at him in shock and he smiles "I waS waItiNg fOr yOu tO do ThaT, my SweEt sOul" ina blushes and smiles then with his fully skeletal hand with a hole in it he cups her cheek and kisses her sweetly then he pulls back and looks at her "FreE us My lOve" ina smiles and walks towards the barrier she lays a hand on the sword and with a wave of energy from the slash... the barrier... breaks

the monsters cheer crying hugging and feeling over joyed then ina walks over to sans then she points out dramatically into the distance "now to the time machine sans!" sans nods and teleports them to it the go back in time a hour and he teleports them over to the ruins, ina dashes through the ruins almost all the way back to the beginning and stops at a shadowed perfect circle on the ground sans finally catches up to her and pants "so this is it?" ina nods and uncovers the seal with a gust of magical wind then ina carefully looks over it and takes a sharp inward breath (i-i didnt expect this... though i probably should have... but it doesnt matter, they will go free, from the underground and the resets) she continues on and soon she looks up feeling her magic surge else where and with a wave of magical energy from her soul she breaks the seal with a flash of light the seal cracks and disappears then she slumps "it is done" sans hugs her "thank you mom, i i was so scared that we would be trapped in a endless cycle of repeats, until the world ended" ina smiles "well there is always a end to every thing, now come on lets go" he nods and teleports them back she smiles at gaster and walks over then they kiss she pulls back and traces his face with her hands trying to memorize his face then she leans against him and they all walk up to watch the moon and sans looks at the stars in awe

Ina smiles and starts feeling it slipping away, she sighs and stands up chanting the long version of the wings spell after she gains her wings the broken one doing its best to keep up but she does take off and pumping her wings she turns and puts her back to the moon then she smiles "always know that i love you all, and im always with you... and tell them the winged wolf lost her wings and fell, that, that the heroine got her tragic ending" then her form shimmered and slowly started fading away everyone cried out in distress as she faded away she smiled sadly "do not blame yourselves, i found out this would be the outcome when i looked over the seal... it is so old that it required a sacrifice, of all of a mages magic..." gaster whispered "no..." ina looked at him nearly collapsing inside from emotional anguish "gast... skull, I'm sorry... i love you, please live on for our boys, sans... i love you my oldest son, and its not your fault, have hope and become a legendary figure, papyrus, i love you my youngest, stay strong and there is much you have to learn about the world, dont let anyone stop you from learning, not even yourself, tori take care of them for me, undyne watch over frisk... alphys, learn how to forgive your self, mettaton, learn when something is too much, and what is too little " undyne nods with a sob and pulls alphys, mettaton and frisk into a hug and papyrus nods with tears in his eyes and pulls sans and gaster closer to him

And ina lovingly smiles one last time as she disappears completely, everyone cried out in anguish and cried


	21. Epilogue Good Bye

Undergoing

Chapter twenty one Hello And Good Bye.

...

"and well, life went on sans as the foremost scientist along with gaster and alphys became a trio of legendary scientists, and they got human kind back up to and past where we were before the war, sans also went and became a astrophysicist, he started dating frisk and after some persuasion from gaster and frisk, they all started seeing a therapist, eventually his nightmares faded, and hearing about what a therapist did to help his brother"

"and also because of my last words to him, made papyrus give a whole new meaning to 'thirst for knowledge' he became a therapist, a lawyer, a martial artist, a bit of a scientist in fact, for a while he worked with sans, he also became a doctor, a philosopher, and a politician, proving how intelligent he was with his multiple doctorates... he really took those words to heart heh... but he didnt really change personality wise all that much he's still quite a precious ball of fluff"

"toriel started up several schools and colleges she eventually got back together with asgore, undyne started a orphanage with some help from frisk, she's surprisingly good at taking care of kids, and before that she became a member of the army but realised that many people cared about her and quit, she also dated and married alphys, king asgore became a gardener and kept up with his duties as king, asriel and monster kid eventually got into a relationship and chara got into a relationship with papyrus who helped her through her mental problems from so many resets" "everyone was happy..."

"..."

"...well... almost everyone..."

"Gaster... he... never really got over my death... he blamed himself, and grieved over me where he thought no one could see, he some times wanted to dust, but papyrus and sans kept him going and he never moved on, he called me his one and only soul mate that he would never have another, and he never did get over me, he threw himself into his work and was going to burry himself in it, but he couldn't as sans and papyrus would never let him... so he made sure that every gathering was going to be a safe "

"Ah forgot to mention that didn't i? That once a human year every moman, and several humans, including my former pack Gathered to morn those who fell and celebrate their freedom, in fact there's one soon"

...

in a large beautiful forest clearing King Asgore stood before a crowd of monsters and humans "hello everyone as you all know we are gathered here to celebrate our freedom and morn those who died before we gained our freedom, and honor the heroine who saved us all, and gave us freedom at the cost of her life, it has been three human years and nine moman years that we have had our freedom and since she gave her life, though she may be dead there are those who still honor her actions through their actions, now let us toast to our freedom" everyone raises glass and lowers them asgore says "let us toast to those who did

not survive to this day" they toast once more and lower then asgore says "let us toast to Queen Verdana ina sert, more commonly known as Ina, The Heroine of Momans may she rest in peace" they were about to raise their glasses if not for a smoky winged wolf flying around then some one says "ok who learned how to summon smoke creatures? And please stop it this is a solemn moment" then a human said "n-no one, no one ever. figured out how she did it, and with her death... it was lost to us..." then several people flinch when they heard a voice "yeah... im not as dead as you think... though i do look pretty deathly" everyones gaze shot up into a tree where a skeletal verdana salutes with two fingers as the smoke wolf lands on her shoulder

"hey... im back" there was a cry "in-Ina? My sOulS trEasUre?" ina blushes violet and looks at gaster she smiles happily "skull im home~" he laughs slightly and tears up "weLcoMe hOme LovE" she jumps down and gaster catches her she kisses his cheek and he blushes then he kisses her then he pulls back "i cAnt BelIevE it YouR reAllY heRe... hOw?"

Ina smiles sheepishly "well it turned out that, when it took my soul, and pretty much killed me? the spell that keeps our bodies in stasis partially activated, since i was meant to die, the seal was designed to kill the one who broke the seal and seal away their body, and i did die, but i persevered, and survived but i couldnt as a human and because of a small soul piece of your soul that stayed with me and didnt return to you, it turned me into a moman, and it took a while for the seal to weaken enough to break out " gaster blinks

Then a transparent woman smiled "not quite" then she put her hand over ina's face "wake up verdana, wake up and remember" ina flinches as memories fly through her mind memories of raising her sons, of courting gaster, of her skeletal parents, and how the mages of that time stole her memories and hid her away she looks at gaster "i-i remember... i was your, wife..." gaster stares smiles and hugs her and then sans hugs them both and papyrus hugs them all ina frees her arms and hugs then gently pets her sons heads

Then frisk ran up and joined in on the hug ina relaxes and then slowly everyone pulls away and she smiles "im home for good this time" then Asgore walks up "Queen verdana... on the behalf of the entire moman race, thank you" ina laughs "im a moman now too, or rather I was already was one unknowingly, and no need to thank me, i was glad to free you... and i swore i would, no matter what, even if it meant i would die" then ina was put down and gaster wraps a arm around her shoulders then ina's eyesockets widen and she moves both of them to the side as a sword ran past her and a bald woman snarls "your supposed to be dead!" ina's eyes widen and the bald woman attacks again but is quickly lifted into the air by sans ina narrows her eyes "alex? Why are you attacking me?" Alex snarls "your supposed to be dead! Damnit all this planing for what! Isolating you from everyone else! Destroying your self confidence with insulting letters, trying to make you kill your self! Getting you placed on that list! and pushing you down the damned hole! Damnit what is it going to take to finally end you!" Ina stares "so everything... it was you? Why?... Why alex? Why do you want me dead?" she snarls "for my beautiful hair! You took it from me! Everything is your fault! Like My lukes death! He should have been mine! Mine! Not some bitchy whore's! I should be Queen! Hell that demon should have taken care of you... and made you retire from the forces! Though i didnt expect a baron of hell to appear, but you should have either died or be mentally incapable of fighting then! But noooo everyone insisted that we haaad to save you!" Ina just watched as she ranted and raved with steadily widening eyesockets

Then alex says "and now your once again getting in between me and love once again!" Ina's eyes narrow and gaster glares "i do not even know who you are! I dont love you, hell i dont even like you after hearing all that you've done!" Then ina possessively kisses gaster and then pulls away and snarls "he is not yours! He choses to be mine! I dont make people fall in love with me! They chose to do so them selves! And i fall in love with them as well! Its a mutual relationship! Not a delusion, or a obsession!" Alex just trys to attack her when sans puts her down but ten other humans grab her while glaring at her "so you made ina think we hated her?! You insane bitch! Your going to jail!" Two of the people drag her away and the other eight stay behind then a man with a missing eye says "ina, we dont hate you, we care for you little one, please can we start over? I know you may not want to because of whatever it is that bitch said that made you hate us, but please give us another chance" he bows to his waist ina puts a hand on his shoulder "stand up, you are not at fault, stand up uncle leo"

Leo stands up with tears in his eyes and hugs her

"thank you" then rena slings a arm around her "thanks Ina! now come on Runt lets go home" gaster on ina's other side smiles "yes lets us go home" ina smiles "ok lets go home"

...

ina closes the book and smiles "and that, is my story my grand-daughter, not to long after, Alex was put on trial, she was executed after it was revealed that she gave information to the enemy, and sabotaged several different missions, and to my and the horrifed findings of several others i was not her first or only victim"

"i later found out that the drawing of the demon in waterfall was drawn by chara as a warning to any other humans that there was a demon down there, but almost everyone else who fell down there took it the wrong way and thought that monsters become demons, and she admitted that maybe that wasnt the best place to put it" ina smiled "and creator came to me in a dream and said 'Verdana, Ina, Sert, two of the three missions i have given you are complete, now you only have one more to complete...' when i asked what it was she smiled and answered

'live a long and good life, and know that i love you that i will be watching happily as you complete this last mission, you've earned it, and i will ensure that no true war will come, for many, many millennia, after you have died and your youngest children's child's, children's, child, has died of old age... and since momans have a extraordinary long life time... it will be a loong time, and speaking of time, now the time to say Good bye has come...'

at that ina smiled sadly "ok... Good bye Creator i will miss you' and she hugged me and I replied with tears streaking down my face 'Good bye Verdana, im glad i created you, i have to go now, i have to go write your alternate's stories, and other peoples stories' then i disappeared in her arms with a sad smile... then she woke up to her youngest child, Ariel jumping on the bed to wake her up and they headed down the stairs to where her sweetsoul was cooking breakfast with papyrus, then she and ariel woke up sans who was sleeping on the couch and they ate breakfast then she helped Ariel get ready for school."

"When i stepped out the door to take ariel to school that is when i start living my life with my family"

"THE END"

"So my grand daughter how did you like my story?"

"I love it grandma!"

"Hahaha I knew you would"


End file.
